Life Is Full Of Drama
by Diamond369
Summary: Kagome's living the life of a typical teenage girl but what happens when her parents plan on getting a divorce and her new next door neighbour, the badass half-demon, flips her whole life around? Mostly I/K but miner M/S & S/R *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Chapter One**

Kagome was so happy for school to start, she wanted to get away from her divorced parents.

"Will Kagome Higurashi come to the office."

Kagome wasn't looking forward to get blamed for something she didn't do. Everytime she got called to the office because the secretary sometimes mistook her for Kahome Higrasi, a girl that just happened to be in the same grade. Kagome made her way down to the office, to see her principle Kaede, standing there.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha Takarashi. We need you to show him around. His schedule is the same as yours but the only difference is that you both have different fouth periods."

Kagome looked at the boy to see that he was a half demon. Inuyasha had dog ears, a red muscle shirt ,black jean pants on and a purple beaded necklace around his neck.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome put out her hand to shake his hand.

"Whatever. Are you going to show me around or what?"

Kagome tried to ignore his rudeness. She was about to reply when Kaede cut her off.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude. I could have made you give yourself a tour, without anyone's help."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her comment and decided to disregard it. "Kagome, are you going to show me around or what?"

"You don't have to be so rude about it. Well class is about to start, we better get going," Kagome said finally speaking up.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to find Inuyasha's locker, which happened to be across the hall from Kagome's. As they left there lockers, they were walking in silence.

"So, Inuyasha do you like school?"

"No," Inuyasha said with no expression at all.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Don't have any," Inuyasha lied.

"You just want me to shut up, don't you?," Kagome asked a little offended.

"Glad you noticed," Inuyasha said playfully.

Kagome began to get fed up and decided to try one last thing."Would you at least have lunch with me and some of my friends?"

"You really want to have lunch with a half demon? Aren't you afraid of me?"

" No. Why would I be afraid of you? And yeah you should have lunch with us," Kagome said standing in front of there homeroom class.

"Okay..." Inuyasha said hesitantly as he followed Kagome into a classroom.

"Kagome, Your late."

"Mr. Myoga, I got called down to the office to show the new kid around. By the way, this is Inuyasha Takarashi," Kagome pushed Inuyasha gently in front of her.

"Well Mr. Takarashi, welcome to our class. I am Mr. Myoga your homeroom and history teacher. Well lucky for you, there is a seat next to Miss. Higurashi."

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and wanted homeroom to be over. After the first twenty minutes Inuyasha passed a note to Kagome, without Mr. Myoga seeing. (_Inuyasha_, Kagome**)**

_Kagome, what class do we have next? (Bored out of my mind)_

Kagome giggled and wrote back, After homeroom, we have history. Which is taught by Mr. Boring here, so we aren't getting out of here for a while. lol

As soon as Inuyasha read this, he slammed his head onto his desk in pure dissatisfaction.

"Ow!," Inuyasha yelled rubbing his forehead.

Kagome tried to hold her laughter in but failed. From Inuyasha outburst and Kagome's laughing, they drew attention to themselves.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, is there something you would like to tell the class?" Mr. Myoga asked turning from the chalkboard.

"No sir," Kagome said trying to suppress her laughter that was still wanting to come out.

"No. Everything is fine." Inuyasha said rubbing his forehead because of the massive pain shooting through his head.

As Mr. Myoga turned around back to the board, Inuyasha wrote back to Kagome.

_MAN, THAT HURT!_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see his dog ears flattened on his head and slightly pouting.

Aw. Are you okay?

_No I'm just peachy._

I can tell that's sarcasm by the look on your face. I think you only have brain cell left. lol

When Inuyasha read this he, gave Kagome an evil glare.

_HA HA HA, very funny._ Inuyasha wrote sarcastically. He glanced back at the board thinking that maybe it was a smart idea to be paying attention and to actually write something down. So he and Kagome decided to talk during lunch and sat there bored out of their minds for the next hour and a half.

*** **Lunch *

Inuyasha was so happy it was lunch. Kagome practically dragged him to the cafeteria.

"KAGOME!"

A girl with shoulder length hair, called Kagome to join her at her table. Kagome got her food and once again dragged Inuyasha to where the girl and boy were calling her.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku."

"Who's this?," Miroku asked pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku."

"Hey."

"Hi"

"Sup?"

"Hey Kagome, is Inuyasha your new boyfriend?," Sango asked teasingly.

Kagome's eyes widened, Miroku had a perverted smile on his face. Inuyasha suppressed a growl.

"We are not!," Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"Sure, your not," Sango teased.

"Miroku, you can take that creepy smile off your face," Inuyasha said holding up a fist, knowing Miroku would get the message.

"Inuyasha, don't get that mad. They were only playing around." Kagome said finishing her lunch.

Inuyasha mumbled to himself, all they got was something about "stupid perverts" and "stupid comments".

"So, what are you guys doing after school?," Miroku asked obviously planning something.

"Going home," Inuyasha stated thinking it was obvious.

"Same."

"Avoiding home," Kagome mumbled trying to forget about her parents divorce.

"Why are you avoiding your house?," Inuyasha asked not having any clue to what was going on.

Everyone was silent and Kagome turned her gaze to the ground. Sango hated moments like this, so she decided to speak up.

"Um, Kagome?" Kagome looked up, "Can I tell him?"

Kagome sighed looking away again and whispered, "Fine"

"Inuyasha, Kagome's parents are getting a divorce. She has to choose between living here with her mom or moving to California with her dad."

While Sango was explaining everything, Kagome was trying to hold back tears that were starting to blur her vision. Miroku saw this and decided to change the subject.

"Sango, our class is going to start in 10 minutes. We have to go or we will be late.," Miroku gave Sango a, 'Kagome's-crying' look.

Sango saw the redness in Kagome's eyes and started to feel guilt for saying anything.

"Yeah, we got to go to class. Kagome I hope you feel better." Sango said following Miroku out of the cafeteria

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to there art class, in complete silence. Inuyasha began to look at her and wondered, ' Why did I ask that stupid question? I didn't do this intentionally but she doesn't deserve to feel like this...' Kagome was oblivious to Inuyasha staring at her while she walked into the art room.

"Well I heard I was getting a new student. Well my name Mrs. Yuka, your art teacher. Inuyasha there is a seat over there by Hojo. Class I want you to draw someone in your art book. I can be anyone. A family member, your friend, your dentist. Anyone, you have until the end of class. Okay class? Begin."

Kagome decided to draw her younger brother Souta, who already decided to live with her mother in Tokyo, Japan. Inuyasha was just sitting there trying to think of someone to draw. He looked across the room and the first person he saw was Kagome. 'A friend. Huh?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Chapter Two **

_**Last Time: **_

_Kagome and Inuyasha walked to there art class, in complete silence. Inuyasha began to look at her and wondered, ' Why did I ask that stupid question? I didn't do this intentionally but she doesn't deserve to feel like this...' Kagome was oblivious to Inuyasha staring at her while she walked into the art room._

_"Well I heard I was getting a new student. Well my name Mrs. Yuka, your art teacher. Inuyasha there is a seat over there by Hojo. Class I want you to draw someone in your art book. I can be anyone. A family member, your friend, your dentist. Anyone, you have until the end of class. Okay class? Begin."_

_Kagome decided to draw her younger brother Souta, who already decided to live with her mother in Tokyo, Japan. Inuyasha was just sitting there trying to think of someone to draw. He looked across the room and the first person he saw was Kagome. 'A friend. Huh?' _

_**Now:**_

An hour and a half later...

'RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG"

"Okay class I would like you to finish your drawing for next class." Mrs. Yuka said.

Kagome and Inuyasha met in front of the door.

"Hey Kagome, I thought we had different six periods.," Inuyasha said slightly confused.

"Well, you wouldn't want to get lost looking for your sixth period class, would you?"

"No"

"Then lets go."

They began to walk to Inuyasha's fourth period in silence, until he decided it do something about her silent mood. "Um,Kagome? Can I show you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha pulled out his art sketch book and flipped to the first page. When Kagome saw the picture, she stared in shock.

"I-Is t-that m-me?," Kagome chocked out.

"Yeah. What you don't like it?" Inuyasha asked a little disappointed.

" I love it! Your really good at art!" Kagome said smiling.

"I knew it would make you happy. I can draw you a copy... That is if you want a copy?"

"Really?" Kagome said more excited then ever.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Alright sure. Um meet me at Sango's red Ferrari after school." Kagome hugged Inuyasha and left for her 6th period class.

'Did Kagome just hug me?' Inuyasha thought blankly, standing at his classroom doorway.

-Middle Of 6th Period-

Inuyasha as usual, wasn't paying attention and was drawing the picture of Kagome. That was until a note landed on his desk. ( _Inuyasha_, Other person?**)**

Hey, I heard you were new around here. My name is Kikyo by the way.

Inuyasha looked over to see who passed him the note, to see a girl that almost looked identical to Kagome.

_Uh, Hi._

So, you like it here so far?

_Sort of_

So… you have a girlfriend?

Inuyasha read that part over again and gave Kikyo a confused look. Inuyasha thought, 'Where the hell did that come from?' He replied.

_Not at the moment._

Want one?

Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face…

_No, not right now_, Inuyasha lied.

Oh, well I'll talk to you after class.

_Alright_, Inuyasha wrote sarcastically

[After School]

Inuyasha came out of the school in a rush. When he saw Kagome in front of Sango's car, he rushed over to her.

"Oh, thank goodness," Inuyasha said now hugging Kagome.

Kagome had a very confused look but a very small blush on her face.

"Uh, Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha pulled away slightly to look at her. "A crazy chick named Kikyo, has been following me since fourth period."

As Inuyasha fished his sentence, he saw Kikyo came out the front doors.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kikyo yelled.

"Oh, no!" Inuyasha panicked, "Kagome come with me."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her over to his silver motorcycle.

"Are you sure you know to drive this thing?" Kagome asked afraid to get on his motorcycle.

"Yeah. Just get on!" Inuyasha said even more in a panic, when he saw Kikyo coming closer to them.

Kagome got on his motorcycle afraid of falling off, gripped onto Inuyasha waist a little **too** tightly.

"Kagome, I'm not going to crash, loosen your grip a bit. If you don't want to me to pass out while I'm driving." Inuyasha teased with a smile.

"Sorry"

Inuyasha started driving off and Kagome looked back to see Kikyo pouting.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome yelled over the noise of passing cars.

"You are going to give me directions to get to your house."

"But I don't want to go home."

"Kagome, you have to face your parent sometime."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Turn left here." Kagome said pointing to her street.

"What number is it?"

"22"

Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's driveway. They both said good bye, Kagome watched as Inuyasha just walked his bike over to the house next to hers.

"Wait. You're my new next door neighbor?"

"I guess I am." Inuyasha said opening his garage.

"So let me guess your parents don't care if you drive a girl home on your motorcycle?" Kagome said smirking.

"I live alone. My parents live in California."

"Well then, never mind."

Kagome walked up to her front door to open it when Inuyasha began to talk.

"Kagome, if you need to get away from your parents, you could always come over. I have an extra room."

"I'll keep you up on your offer." Kagome mentioned with a slight smirk on her face.

Kagome walked into her house, to see her parents arguing. Kagome didn't even say 'hi', she just ran upstairs. As soon as she got to her room, Kagome went on her msn account. Before Kagome could check her email, Kikyo popped up. (_Kagz - Kagome,_ ~Kiki~ -Kikyo**)**

~ Kiki~ says:

Stay away from Inuyasha!

Kagz says: 

Why? He's my friend. I have a right to talk to him.

~Kiki~ says:

No you don't. He's my current boyfriend, so back off!

Kagz says:

Boyfriend? Huh?

~Kiki~ says:

Yeah, so stay away from him.

Just as Kikyo sent that message, Inuyasha signed online. (Kagz , ~Kiki~**, **InuDemon)

~Kiki~ says:

Hey, Inu-Baby.

InuDemon says:

Don't call me that!

~Kiki~ says:

But we're dating, remember? I asked you out in 4th period.

Kagz says:

I so want to know how you came up with that Kikyo.

~Kiki~ says:

Mind your own business, Kagome.

InuDemon says: 

Kikyo, we are NOT dating.

_Kikyo has now signed off_

InuDemon says:

Kagome, I got to go get my history homework done, I'll see you tomorrow.

Kagz says:

Okay, bye Inuyasha.

InuDemon says:

Bye

_Inuyasha has now signed off_

Kagome signed offline as well and Souta came into her room to talk to her.

"Did you even get a hi?" Souta asked sitting on her bed.

"No, did you?" Kagome said turning from her desk, towards her brother.

"Nope. Have you decided who your going with yet?"

"I don't know. I have to protect mom, my little brother but I also love dad. I'm just confused."

"There's only one thing bothering me."

"What is that?"

"What if mom or dad gets remarried?"

Kagome began to wonder what having a step parent would be like and started to hate the idea instantly.

"Don't worry they wouldn't do that to us. Even if they did, we'll always have each other. It's getting late, have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah" Souta yawned.

"You should get some sleep. Goodnight lil bro."

"Night sis."

Souta left Kagome's room and Kagome went to bed.

[The next morning]

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock going off, when she found a note on her computer desk.

_To: Kagome_

_I hope you liked the picture I drew you. It's on your night table by the way, I was hoping it would put a smile on your face. Well i don't want to make you late because your reading this._

_From:Inuyasha_

_P.S.: You should really lock your window, you don't want someone coming into your house, do you ;)_

Kagome was very confused and thought, 'I did lock my window. How did he get in?'

Kagome got dressed in a red halter top, blue jeans and a half jeans jacket. She was about to leave when her mom called her.

"Kagome, there is a very cute guy at the front door, with a silver motorcycle saying he's driving you to school."

'Silver motorcycle? OMG!' Kagome thought hoping her mom didn't say anything about Inuyasha and her being boyfriend and girlfriend, like Sango did. Kagome quickly ran down the stairs to find her mom playing with Inuyasha's dog ears.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, Inuyasha dear, your ears are just so adorable."

"Don't worry about it. It has happened before." Inuyasha said smiling, "Kagome are you ready to go?"

Out of no where Kagome's dad came into the conversation. "Kagome i thought i told you not to date until your 18."

"Firstly, my 18th birthday is three weeks away. Second, I'm going to be late. Third, Inuyasha and I are not dating." Kagome pointed out getting annoyed.

"Kagome, we have 10 minutes to get to school, we should go." Inuyasha butted in.

Inuyasha and Kagome were now on there way to school.

"Now I see why you didn't want to go home yesterday."

"Try hearing that every morning."

Inuyasha and Kagome got to school but Inuyasha started to get panicky again.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome then began to see the problem, Kikyo. Kikyo was now walking towards them.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from **my** Inuyasha."

"Yeah but he's not yours and what is this am I sensing a hint of jealousy?"

Kikyo swung her hand to slap Kagome but Kagome ducked. Kikyo must not have control of her hand because she slapped Inuyasha instead. All three of them were shocked, they stood in silence for a couple of second until Kagome spoke up.

"**Oh my gosh!** Inuyasha, are you okay?"

" I think so." Inuyasha said rubbing his cheeks

"Inu-baby I'm so sorry." Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha to give him a hug but Inuyasha automatically backed away.

"Stay Away from me. Every time you come near me i get hurt, angry or a sick."

Kagome busted out in laughter but stopped when Kikyo started talking.

"Shut up, skank."

Kagome for once couldn't hold back her anger and slapped Kikyo right across her face, Kikyo's jaw dropped.

"Oops, i guess a lot of hands are slipping today."

Inuyasha began to laugh and grabbed Kagome's wrist, so they wouldn't cause a scene and nothing more would happen between Kagome and Kikyo.

[On there way to Homeroom]

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Inuyasha, I don't like it when people call me something other than my name."

"How about perfect, beautiful, nice, sensitive, joyful and much more. Kagome, you shouldn't listen to people who say things just to bring you down. They're just jealous."

Kagome wasn't really paying attention to any words after beautiful. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly,"Is that all you were paying attention to?"

" Somewhat Yeah." Kagome said giggling.

The rest of the day was quiet, nothing really happened.

-After School-

Kagome and Inuyasha met in front of his motorcycle.

"Hey Kagome, you want to go home or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else."

"Where?"

"You choose. Your driving. Anywhere but home."

"Okay"

[At the park]

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking on the swings, slightly swinging back and forth.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. What is it Kagome?"

"Why is it, when we first met you were rude and now your not?"

"Well before I thought you were like everyone else, who treat me like I'm no one because I'm not full demon or human. But then I got to know you and I noticed you wouldn't judge me like that."

"Well at least you know that now."

[Later that night]

Kagome got home an hour late. When she walked in the front door, she saw her parents staring daggers at her.

"Kagome Angel Higarashi, where were you?"

"Just at the park..." Kagome trailed off.

"With who?" Her father asked.

"Inuyasha"

"You could have called."

"Sorry"

"It's fine just call someone next time." Her mom added

"Alright."

_**A/N : Well that's it for now because I have to add in a few chapters between here and everything. I editited what I already had before but it wont work unless I add in the other chapters. And I may not get to do that for a while because I wont have internet access for a while so please bare with me on this. I have everything done excpet for those few chapters that I should place inbetween. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**R & R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Chapter 3 **

Last time:

_Kagome got home an hour late. When she walked in the front door, she saw her parents staring daggers at her._

_"Kagome Angel Higarashi, where were you?" _

_"Just at the park..." Kagome trailed off._

_"With who?" Her father asked._

_"Inuyasha"_

_"You could have called."_

_"Sorry"_

_"It's fine just call someone next time." Her mom added_

_"Alright."_

_**Now:**_

[The Next Morning]

Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone ringing off the hook, usually she would just shove it under her pillow, but after the person hung up and called back three times in a row she just couldn't take it anymore.

"What!" Kagome almost yelled into the phone, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Woah, sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning." Sango replied not sure if she should just say nevermind.

"Sorry, I needed to get up anyway. What is it you needed Sango?" Kagome said getting out of her bed and headed straight for her closet.

"Well, did you want to walk with me to school? Miroku's car is in the shop and we really don't feel like taking the bus."

" I could always ask Inuyasha to pick you guys up before he picks me up."

" Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother or anything."

"Yeah, hold on let me call you back. I have to call Inu and ask."

"Alright, call me back then."

[With Inuyasha]

Inuyasha laid sound asleep in his bed, not intending to get up for another ten minutes or so. That thought flew right out the window when his phone started ringing. He picked it up off his bedside table. Looked at the caller ID and decided to answer it.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha asked trying to stifle a yawn from coming out.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

Hearing the guilt in her voice, Inuyasha cleared his throat so he didn't sound so drowsy. "No, no. What's up? You never call this early in the morning, much less wake up early enough to call." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome heard he smiling through the phone and couldn't help but smile herself. "Could you possibly do me a favor?"

"Aww did Kagome have a bad dream? Does she want me to tuck her in tonight?" Inuyasha said in a babyish voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded laughing. "Can you possibly pick up Miroku and Sango before coming to pick me up? Miroku's car is in the shop, I don't feel like walking and they don't want to take the bus."

"Yeah don't worry about it. I'll get the lazy people before coming to get you." Inuyasha joked "Just text Sango to get Miroku at her house so I only have to make one trip."

"Alright thanks Inu."

"No problem, see you in a few." With that he hung up the phone and got out of bed.

He went to his closet and put on his black leather jacket with a muscle shirt underneath and black jeans. Grabbing his backpack hanging off his bedroom door knob, he took a quick stop to the kitchen to grab a snack and his keys and went out the door.

[Miroku & Sango]

"Kagome says that he can pick us up in a few minutes. All we have to do is stay here." Sango said after she got off the phone with Kagome for the second time.

"So... what do you want to do until he gets here?" Miroku said snaking his arm around her waist, standing behind her.

"I don't know? Talk I guess?" Sango said oblivious of what Miroku was doing.

"I want to do more than just talk." Miroku said leaning down to kiss Sango.

"Ahem. If you guys aren't ready to leave I can pick up Kagome first!." Inuyasha yelled from his car.

"Yeah! Get Kagome first." Miroku yelled back groping Sango's behind.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled smacking him and stalking off towards Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha keeps the rental car in his garage, since he just moved there. He has to return it back to California, when his dad's co-worker comes to pick it up. After they both got in the back seat, Inuyasha drove off to Kagome's house. When he pulled up in her driveway, she saw them and came out, locked the door behind her and went into the car.

"Hey Inu, hey guys."

"Hey." Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Inuyasha ignored her and started driving down the street.

"Ummm, Inuyasha?" Kagome said unsure of herself, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Tell me this Kagome? Why the hell didn't I just pick you up first? I live **right** beside you." Inuyasha stated half way to school.

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded and shocked. "Oh jeez. I'm sorry I completely forgot that you lived beside me!" Kagome said putting her head in her hands. Thinking how stupid she could be at times.

"Nice Kagome."

"Shut up Miroku." Kagome said glancing through the rear view mirror at him. "Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled not really looking at him.

Inuyasha glanced over from the road to look at her, starting to feel guilt. " I was kidding Kagz. No need to worry about it."

"Oooooo when did the nicknames start?" Miroku said ruining the moment. "You guys sure your not dating or something?"

"Shut up Miroku!" Everyone, with the exception of Miroku of course, yelled turning to him.

Now Miroku is no wimp, he's known as the nice pervert and can be a badass when needed but when 3 people yell at you with a such a force, not to mention concealed space; Who wouldn't cower? Inuyasha parked the car, in the school driveway. And they all decided to head off to class before the bell rang.

[After School]

"What do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked leaning against Inuyasha's rental car.

"Up to you guys." Sango said leaning against Miroku with her arm around his waist.

"I'm actually kind of hungry." Inuyasha stated unlocking all the doors, so they could all go in."

Miroku and Inuyasha sat in the front, while the girls sat at the back.

"Then let's got to a restaurant or something." Miroku suggested.

"Broke." They all stated in unison.

"Unless you want to treat Miroku." Sango said batting her eyelashes.

"I love you Sango, but not that much."

"Miroku!" Kagome and Sango yelled from the back.

"I was kidding, but seriously, I'm not treating all four of us."

"Why don't we just go to my house and make something?" Inuyasha stated driving off towards his house, not really expecting them to disagree.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome agreed, leaning back into her seat, forgetting a tad bit of information that was important.

[Inuyasha's House]

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were running around the kitchen, getting supplies, mixing, the works. While Kagome just stood their looking dumbfounded. 'Why is it I seem to always forget I can't cook well?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, move that butt of yours." Sango joked in passing.

"Um...well – I, uh..." Kagome said trying to make up an excuse as to why she wasn't helping. "I'm supervising." Kagome said with joy finally thinking up one.

All movements stopped as they turned to Kagome with a "Is she nuts?" look.

"Well someone needs to make sure you guys don't slack off." Kagome said nervously laughing.

"Liar. Why aren't you helping? I actually could use your help over here." Inuyasha stated.

"Um... alright."

Movement started back and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who seemed to be making...something. Kagome had no clue what he was making to eat.

"Kagome you do know how to make homemade Ramen right?" Inuyasha asked looking over at her non-moving form. Getting silence, he completely turned to her. He began to gently ask a question. "Kagz, you can cook right?" Kagome slowly shook her head no."Come here." Inuyasha said pulling her gently more towards him. "I'll teach you a few simple dishes."

While Inuyasha was teaching Kagome to cook, Miroku and Sango were looking at them, shaking their heads.

"You know their eventually going to get together right?" Miroku asked flicking some flour out of Sango's hair.

"Yah, they will if they'd stop being stubborn." Sango said flicking flour into Miroku's face and laughing.

"I'm going to do the mature thing and not flick any more flour back."

"That's good you should never flick flour at your girlfrie-" Sango was cut off by flour filling her mouth.

"I said I wouldn't flick any and technically I didn't." Miroku stated backing away from Sango, started running

"Miroku! Get back here!" Sango said running around the kitchen after him. Considering that it was a pretty big kitchen. Miroku hid behind Kagome and Inuyasha who were completely oblivious to what was going on until they felt flour being thrown at them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said a tad angry, looking up at the shocked Sango.

"Sorry! That wasn't meant for you guys, it was meant for Miroku."

"Aw Inu, don't worry about it you can barely notice the flour in you hair..." Kagome said slowly grabbing something off the counter. "Unlike this chocolate syrup." Kagome smiled evily pouring some on top of his head. And she ran, grabbing Miroku in the process.

"Oh, you guys are gunna get it." Inuyasha said grabbing a few supplies while going after them, with Sango.

And so it started a massive food fight, after they realized it was getting late; They called their houses, excluding Kagome who didn't want to wake up her family, and slept over at Inuyasha's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Chapter 4**

[2 Weeks later]

Kagome's birthday

Inuyasha and Kagome have been hanging out after school everyday. Kagome has been 2-3 hours late. But this time when Kagome got home, she was in for it.

"Kagome, you, your father and I NEED to talk." Kagomes mom said

"Your mom and I think you shouldn't see Inuyasha anymore."

"WHAT? We're just friends and you didn't have a problem when I came home late because of Sango!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome, that was different." Her father stated

"What, just because Inuyasha is a guy?"

"Kagome, don't speak to your father like that."

"You guys even said when I'm 18, I'm allowed to date. We aren't even dating for goodness sakes! TODAY IS MY 18th BIRTHDAY."

"Kagome we are not going to have this conversation. GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Nice birthday this is!" Kagome said loud enough for her parents to hear.

Kagome got to her room and needed someway out. Then she remembered that through her back window there is a lead pipe. So Kagome planned to run away for awhile. She made sure she told Souta where she was going to be, so he didn't get worried. Kagome hopped through the her back window and ran to the one place she thought of. Even though her parents would look their first, Inuyasha's.

* Ding Dong *

"Coming." Inuyasha yelled from inside.

By now Kagome had tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha came to the door the first thing he noticed was Kagome crying, he instantly became concerned.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Can I still take you up on your offer?" Kagome said sobbing

"Let me guess... your parents."

"Yeah"

"Come in."

Once they were inside Inuyasha lead Kagome to the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"A bit"

"What does the birthday girl want to eat."

"Nice birthday this turned out to be..." Kagome mumbled to herself but because of Inuyasha's good hearing he heard her.

Inuyasha just made ice cream sundae's and dragged her to the living room to watch movies. While watching an hour into "War" Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap.

'Man, Kagome's sent is intoxicating.' Inuyasha thought. 'Maybe I should tell her I like her? What she's been through that might cheer her up a bit? NAH'

Inuyasha carried Kagome up to the guest room. Inuyasha put her down and was about to leave when he remembered something. Her birthday present. Inuyasha went into his room and came back with a gold locket with Kagome's name engraved on it, that he placed carefully onto Kagome's neck.

"Goodnight birthday girl."

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up to the smell of beacon and eggs and was glad it was the weekend. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha finishing breakfast.

"Morning Inuyasha."

"Good morning Kagome. How did you like your birthday present?"

"What present?"

"Your so clueless." Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome's gold locket.

"Did you buy this for me?" Kagome said a bit shocked. "How did you get it on my neck?"

"I carried you to bed and I slipped it on your neck. By the way your a heavy sleeper, to think the coldness of the necklace would have woke you up. Open it."

Kagome opened it, t find a little note inside of it.

_Dear Kagome_

_I know yesterday wasn't your idea of a great birthday but you can live with me as long as you want. Your my best friend, I'd do anything for you:)! Happy Birthday Kagome._

_Love Inuyasha_

When Kagome was done reading the note she was in shock. 'Should I tell him how i feel?' Kagome thought. She automatically ran into Inuyasha's arms and surprisingly kissed him. Inuyasha was incomplete shock but kissed her back. They were kissing for about 10 seconds, when the door bell rang. They parted and were blushing like crazy.

The doorbell kept ringing as they just stood there incomplete silence.

"I ...should go get that." Inuyasha said heading towards the door.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen in thought. 'Woah...'

[At the Door]

Inuyasha had a smile on his face and thoughts of his own. 'I guess Kagome really likes me back.' Inuyasha opened the door and his smile instantly dropped into shock upon seeing Kagome's parents.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi. How are you?" Inuyasha said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Oh crap." Kagome said silently from the kitchen but Inuyasha heard her.

"Inuyasha have you seen Kagome?"

"No. Isn't she at home?"

"No. If you see her can you give us a call?" Kagome's mom said tears welling up in her eyes.

* CRASH! *

"What was that?" Kagome's father asked.

"That would be the _puppy_ I got yesterday." ' Puppy meaning Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

"Please Inuyasha, if you hear anything, call us."

"Alright."

Kagome's parents left and Kagome came back from upstairs.

"Sorry about the dish." Kagome said innocently.

"It's fine... Kagome your parents really miss you. What did you guys fight about anyway?" Realizing that he didn't know that bit of information.

Kagome really didn't want to answer that question. " Lets just say they tried to keep me away from something I really care about."

Inuyasha thought she was talking about her dad moving to California but he was wrong.

" So what do you want to do today?" Kagome said trying to get off the reason she ran away.

"Well since you never got to celebrate your 18th birthday, I got something planned."

"Oh what?"

* Ding Dong *

"Hopefully that's not my parents again."

Inuyasha went to open the door to find Souta.

"Inuyasha where's my sister?"

"I have no idea where your..."

Kagome cut him off. "It's fine Inuyasha, Souta knows."

Sota ran into Kagome's arms.

"Hey. Hows my little brother?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Mom and Dad asked me where you are."

"You didn't tell them anything. Did you?"

" I told them that you were over here with Inuyasha." Souta said smiling.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Your parents are going to KILL me!" Inuyasha said getting crazy thoughts. _Kagome's parents digging his grave in his backyard. With Kagome wearing black and crying and the police sending her to jail. He saw his motionless body carelessly being thrown into the grave by Miroku and Sango who looked like they we're silently mourning. Souta was eager to get the shovel from his father to cover up the grave_. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when Souta began to speak.

"Calm down you guys. I was kidding, they don't know where you are."

Inuyasha knocked Souta on the head. "You little..."

"Inuyasha calm down! Souta, do they know your over here?"

"No, they think I'm at a friends house for a sleep over. Which I'm suppose to be getting to. Bye!"

"Bye."

Souta left and Inuyasha and Kagome were still a little freaked out.

"There's one thing I need but I don't know how to get it..." Kagome said worried.

"What is it?"

"Clothes. How am I going to get them? I can't ask Souta to bring them. He'd get caught for sure. Ugh! There's no way I can get them." Kagome said getting more stressed out thinking of possibilities.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"If my parents see you in my room, they'll _kill_ you for sure."

"Come on Kagome. Life is all about taking risks. Lets go."

"No! Inuyasha, don't your going to get caught." Kagome said being dragged to the door.

" We're going to your house to get your clothes. And we are not going to get caught." Inuyasha smirked. "Trust me" Inuyasha whispered the last part in Kagome's ear.

That sent chills down Kagome's spine. 'Inuyasha, I hate it when you do that.' Kagome thought smiling. "Okay but we better not get caught."

Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the back yard. Inuyasha bent over so Kagome could get on. She did and they jumped over the fence. Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome's bedroom patio to find Kagome's parents un her room.

"Damn" Inuyasha whispered.

"Why did Kagome have to leave?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her, she couldn't see Inuyasha anymore."

When Inuyasha heard that he turned to Kagome in shock, who in turn was looking anywhere but him. Kagome's parents left the room, and that's when Kagome and Inuyasha sneaked in.

"That was close. I'm going to need this, this and this. How could I have forgotten about this?" Kagome said looking through her closet.

"Kagome, lets go we are going to get caught."

"Now look who's worrying." Kagome said giggling

"Well your parents are coming back." Inuyasha said with his ears twitching slightly.

Kagome began to panic so she dragged Inuyasha into her closet. A one man closet doesn't hold two people comfortably. Inuyasha had his back to the wall and Kagome's had her back pressed against Inuyasha's chest. He had to hold her up so she wouldn't hit the closet door.

Kagome's parents came back in looking for any clue of where she could have went and...

"Kagome didn't have to leave because she wanted to be with Inuyasha." Kagome's father said getting worried all over again.

"Well, she really cares about him. Even though she didn't admit it, I know she is falling for him. Every time Kagome came home from being with him, I could see it in her eyes."

Inuyasha was thinking about what Kagome's mom said, and decided to act on it. Kagome's parents left and Inuyasha started to place feather light kisses on Kagome's neck.

Kagome started to moan quietly at the feeling of Inuyasha's lips on her neck. Then she started to realize what was really happening. "Inuyasha...we need to...go before...we get caught." Kagome being _**too **_into the moment didn't realize that Inuyasha made his way up to her lips, kissing her softly.

'I need to stop before my demon side takes aver.'Inuyasha thought feeling his demon blood start to stir inside of him. Inuyasha decided it was best to pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Well, she really cares about him. Even though she didn't admit it, I know she is falling for him. Every time Kagome came home from being with him, I could see it in her eyes."_

_Inuyasha was thinking about what Kagome's mom said, and decided to act on it. Kagome's parents left and Inuyasha started to place feather light kisses on Kagome's neck._

_Kagome started to moan quietly at the feeling of Inuyasha's lips on her neck. Then she started to realize what was really happening. "Inuyasha...we need to...go before...we get caught." Kagome being **too **into the moment didn't realize that Inuyasha made his way up to her lips, kissing her softly._

_'I need to stop before my demon side takes aver.'Inuyasha thought feeling his demon blood start to stir inside of him. Inuyasha decided it was best to pull away._

_**Now:**_

[At Inuyasha's House]

Kagome was in her room (Inuyasha's guest room) and called Sango. (_Kagome_,Sango**)**

**"**Hello?**"**

"_Oh my gosh Sango something weird is going on._"

**"**What?**"**

Kagome explained everything to Sango from there kiss before the door bell rang to their moment in her bedroom closet.

**"**Woah! I don't call that weird. You like Inuyasha don't you?**"**

"_Well, yeah_."

"Then you should be happy. Anyway I got to go. Miroku and I have a dinner tonight.**"**

**"**_Same. Bye._"

**"**Bye.**"**

After Kagome got off the phone Inuyasha was yelling to here from the living room.

"Kagome get ready to leave."

"Alright."

Kagome took a shower and got dressed. She wore a red tube top with a black mini skirt. Kagome went down stairs to find Inuyasha already dressed.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there." Inuyasha said putting a blind fold over Kagome's eyes.

"A blind fold? Are you sure this is a good idea? How will i see when your driving?"

"I guess you'll have to hold on tight now won't you?"

"I better not fall off or no ramen for you." Kagome said teasingly.

[Twenty Minutes later]

"You can take your blind fold off now."

Kagome took it off and was totally surprised. They were at the hottest club in Tokyo.

"Hey you guys!"

"Sango, Miroku what are you guys doing here?"

"Inuyasha called us."

"Inuyasha, thank you so much." Kagome said now hugging Inuyasha.

"No problem."

The four of them headed into the club. Sango and Miroku went on the dance floor, Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the mini bar.

"What would you two like to drink?" The bar tender asked.

" A margarita, please."

"I'll just have a glass of water." Inuyasha said.

Kagome got her margarita and finished it in one swallow. " May I have a glass of water please." Kagome said trying to get some of the margarita out of her system.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Hi Kouga."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sorry but I'm already here with someone."

"Who?"

"Me" Inuyasha said finally get into their conversation.

At that moment the song that was playing was cut and Sango started talking on speaker.

"This next song is dedicated to my best friend Kagome. Hope you enjoy this."

Sango put on Kagome's favourite song. 'Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha.'

Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the dance floor and to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome started grinding. They were both having fun until Kikyo walked in.

"Inu-Baby!"

"Oh gosh no!"

Kikyo squeezed in between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"KIKYO LEAVE US ALONE!"

"But Inuyasha you promised to be with me forever." Kikyo said with weird loving eyes.

'Man this girl doesn't give up.' Kagome thought. "Look Kikyo,Inuyasha IS NOT interested in you so back off!"

Inuyasha was incomplete shock of Kagome's outburst.

Out of no where Kikyo poured punch on her red tube top.

"Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't answer him and just ran out of the club.

"Kagome! Kikyo you will get whats coming to you!" Sango said before she ran off to get Kagome.

When Sango got to Kagome, who surprisingly she had Inuyasha's keys to his motorcycle because she was about to drive off on Inuyasha's bike.

"Kagome!Wait!"

"Sango, I really want to go home right now." Kagome said tears dampening her eyes.

"At least let me come with you." Sango said getting onto the motorcycle.

"Alright."

Kagome drove off to Inuyasha's house with Sango. Once they got inside Kagome began crying.

"I don't believe he chose her. He chose her!**"** Kagome said crying harder.

"Kagome, Inuyasha didn't chose her. He chose you. Do you have another reason to why he kissed you twice?" Sango pointed out.

Kagome didn't answer her and Sango decided to continue.

"You hungry?"

"A bit"

"How about I get you some ice cream?"

"Sure" Kagome said wiping away her tears.

While Sango was getting ice cream for Kagome, she called Miroku. (Sango, _Miroku_**)**

**"**_Hello my dear Sango. How are you and Kagome?_**"**

"She's crying. Can I talk to Inuyasha?"

**"**_He's busy_**."**

"Doing what?" Sango said a bit shocked.

"_Swearing at Kikyo._**"**

"Still?"

**"**_Yeah, first he started swearing in Japanese, and now English._**"**

"Tell him that Kagome NEEDS him right now. Also drive Inuyasha here because Kagome and I sorta took his motorcycle" Sango said innocently.

**" **_Alright bye Sango_**."**

"Bye Miroku."

[With Inuyasha]

Inuyasha was still yelling. "**You bitch! You are so lucky I'm calm right now! We will NEVER be together! I can promise you that. Your too much of a Bitc-**"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku said trying to get his attention.

"WHAT!"

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Miroku asked leading him away from Kikyo who was almost sobbing in tears.

"Yeah what is it?" Inuyasha asked moving over towards Miroku.

"Kagome is crying. Sango just called me from your house."

"I'm going home then." Inuyasha said now looking for something. " Where are my keys?"

"Um, Kagome and Sango have them, including your motorcycle."

"How in the hell did they learn to drive a motorcycle? You know what lets just go."

[Twenty Minutes later]

When Inuyasha and Miroku got there, they found Sango sitting on the couch watching television alone.

"Hey Sango. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a bit concerned.

"Upstairs sleeping"

"Okay Thanks."

Inuyasha went upstairs to find Kagome not in her room. He came back down to the living room. " Kagome's not in her room."

"Of course not. She's sleeping in yours."

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Miroku said unison.

"She didn't feel like sleeping in her room, so she's sleeping in yours. Just go and see her, Inuyasha. We got to go. Call us tomorrow."

"Okay Bye."

[Inuyasha's room]

When Inuyasha got to his room he found Kagome sleeping softly in his bed. Kagome was wearing a silky black night gown. 'Oh my gosh, Kagome looks so damn sexy' Inuyasha thought trying to wake her up. "Kagome wake up." Inuyasha whispered.

After a few second of grumbling, Kagome finally woke up. " Inu...yasha?"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"No. I thought you would probably be out with Kikyo right now." Kagome said giving him a half glaring, half hurt look.

"You thought WHAT? Kagome you even said it yourself, I'm not interested in her. I really like someone else actually." Inuyasha said smirking.

"And who might that be?"

"Does this answer your question?"

Inuyasha started kissing Kagome on the lips in a passionate kiss that portrayed every emotion he felt for her, every emotion he couldn't express in words went into this kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Warning: Mild lime in this chapter. Can't really consider it a lime but whatever XD Skip the first little part till it says: [Next Morning (Sunday)] if you don't want to read it.**

_**Last Time:**_

_After a few second of grumbling, Kagome finally woke up. " Inu...yasha?"_

_"Kagome, are you okay?"_

_"No. I thought you would probably be out with Kikyo right now." Kagome said giving him a half glaring, half hurt look._

_"You thought WHAT? Kagome you even said it yourself, I'm not interested in her. I really like someone else actually." Inuyasha said smirking._

_"And who might that be?"_

_"Does this answer your question?"_

_**Now:**_

Inuyasha started kissing Kagome on the lips in a passionate kiss that portrayed every emotion he felt for her, every emotion he couldn't express in words went into this kiss. When Inuyasha was sure that Kagome needed to breathe, he drew back a little, resting his forehead on hers. Panting a little from lack of oxygen, Kagome took a breather and pulled him into another kiss. Inuyasha's hands ran up and down Kagome's sides feeling every dip,every curve of her porcelain figure; While hers were tangled in his hair. Inuyasha moved down to her neck and ran feather light kisses down her neck but for an instant stayed at the juncture of her neck; Where he would one day mark her as his. Stopping there to plant multiple kisses on her neck, caused Kagome's breathing to become heavier. That thought brought up many thoughts and enticed his demon said to rise a bit and he tried to force it back down. Feeling Kagome's hands teasing his ears, running up his shirt and caressing his chest wasn't helping the matter. Kagome felt as if she were in her bedroom closet again but that feeling was intensified ten fold. Unlike Kagome, who had pulled him down on top of her, Inuyasha still had some coherent thoughts. Her scent, her moans, the way she was pressed up against him, the things she was doing was driving him insane. It shocked him to know that he could have that type of affect on her, while the only clothes that were discarded was his dress shirt. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into a kiss, which she eagerly returned. Hesitantly, Inuyasha drew back completely so they were at arms length, both breathing heavily, arousal clouding their minds.

"Kagome... we can't do this." Inuyasha stated turning his gaze away from the **amazingly sexy **girl beneath him , who he wanted to do anything and everything to at that moment. If he didn't turn his gaze, he would completely forget his coherent thought and go back into their previous position. Not getting a response from said girl, he continued. "It's not that I don't want to. I'm sure you can feel how much I do want to." Inuyasha said half joking, half serious and glanced at Kagome, whose face was tomato red from his comment and previous arousal. "It's just this may be moving a bit too fast."

Kagome beginning to get her rational thoughts back, was a bit disappointed but understood what he meant. They only met each other not even three weeks ago and they weren't even dating. Kagome had no idea where this almost, whatever it was, was going to do to their current relationship they shared. "I understand what you mean." Kagome said feeling Inuyasha get off of her and into a sitting position next to her lying form.

"Kagome, you know how much I care for you. Well, that should be obvious now." Kagome began to wonder how he can lighten the mood after what almost happened. " And I think it may be time to take our friendship to the next level. That's if you want to because I can wait."

"Inuyasha, are you trying to ask me out?" Kagome asked a bit confused to what he was getting at.

"Yes, Kagome that's what I'm trying to do, but your simple thinking isn't helping here." Inuyasha said jokingly.

Kagome slapped his arm playfully. " Does this answer your question?" Kagome stated using his own words against him before kissing him on the lips. This wasn't like their first kiss that was heated, passionate and inviting. No, this was innocent, sweet and slow kiss, making them both enjoy both the emotional and physical sensations of it all. Innocent slowly turned into heated but they knew their boundaries and after a make out session that ended with Inuyasha straddling her hips, they decided that it was time to go to bed. Inuyasha moved so he laid beside her with his arms wrapped protectively around her hips and Kagome's head laying on his chest.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome said sighing in contentment.

"Goodnight my love." Inuyasha said pulling her gently more towards him.

[Next Morning (Sunday)]

Kagome woke up to her phone ringing and Inuyasha grip tightened around her waist from behind.' Guess I turned away in my sleep' Kagome thought shrugging the thought off before picking up her phone. (Kagome, _Caller_**)**

"Hello?"

**"**_Kagome, where are you?_**"**

"MOM?"

Inuyasha heard that and shot out of his lying position - so he was sitting up-and motioned for Kagome to hang up the phone.

**"**_Kagome, where are you?_**"**

"I'm at a friends house."

"_ Kagome, we need to talk in person. Your father and I might not get divorce_**."**

"Um alright. I'll be over in twenty minutes."

**"**_Bye dear._**"**

"Bye mom."

Kagome hung up and was about to get up when Inuyasha's grip tightened a bit more.

"Inu sweetie can you please let go?" Kagome said ever so sweetly.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha said half asleep and let go.

"I'm just going next door."

"Your not going back there for good are you?" Inuyasha said finally getting up.

Kagome finished getting dressed in simple jeans and a spaghetti top and was ready to go. "I promise I'll be back later today." She gave Inuyasha a small kiss and left.

But Inuyasha had a feeling something was going to change.

[With Kagome]

Kagome and her parents were sitting in the living room in silence.

"So...Shouldn't Souta be down here?"

"He's still sleeping."

"Oh." 'Then why wake me up?' Kagome thought but didn't dare say it.

"Kagome your mother and I have been talking about what's been happening."

"And we have decided to get back together as a family including you." Kagome's mother said with pleading eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah and Souta really misses you."

"A-alright. I'll be back tomorrow." 'Just one problem.' Kagome thought while looking at the locket Inuyasha had given to her on her birthday.

When Kagome got back to Inuyasha's house, she began to cry. Inuyasha began to smell tears and knew they were Kagome's. He got up from the living room to find Kagome sitting on the floor, head in hands crying. Inuyasha sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"My parents are getting back together."

"That's great. You could...oh." Inuyasha began to notice that they wont be living together anymore. "Kagome what ever you decided just remember I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said crying harder and pulling his body closer to hers in a tight embrace. Never wanting to let him go, not for anything in the world. "Um... my parents want me to live with them so this is sort of our last day living together."

Inuyasha's dog ears were flattened on his head. He didn't want her leave. Not after last night. "Well, Kagome we'll always be together. I'll always drive you home from school and your always welcome here." Inuyasha said trying think of a upside of things but both of them were more miserable than ever.

Kagome wanted to make there last day living together a special one. "Um, Inuyasha did you eat anything yet?" Kagome said getting up but her mood didn't change at all.

"No. I was waiting for you to come back."

"Do you want Ramen?" Kagome said hoping it would get him a bit happier.

But it didn't work, "Um sure."

"Inuyasha can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Inuyasha said being serious.

"I don't want to leave, Inuyasha. I want my parents to get back together but I don't want to leave. I should have chose to where I want to live. I'm happy here. I'm happy with you." Kagome said wanting to cry again.

"Kagome, I don't want to leave either. But I don't think your parents would let you live with me after all that has happened."

"Your right they would never let me live with you... Unless..." Kagome said getting an idea.

"Unless?..."

"We run away together." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a stern tone.

"OR you could come over to dinner tomorrow night and show them how great you are." By now Kagome was having a party in her head for thinking of a great idea.

" Kagome, do you really think that would work?" Inuyasha asked considering it.

"Yeah trust me after about two days, I'll be living here with you again."

"Alright we'll give it a try but hopefully things don't go wrong."

"But there's one thing I haven't told you." Kagome said acting innocent.

Inuyasha knew Kagome well enough to know that when Kagome acts innocent, she has something to say that will not make him jump for joy. "What is it?"

"I'm not coming to school tomorrow."

"What? Why not?"

"I have to move everything that's mine back to my house."

" I could always help you with that after school." Inuyasha said with a puppy dog pout.

Kagome thought about it and decided to give in . "Oh alright."

She went to go make breakfast and Inuyasha went to his room to call Miroku. (Inuyasha,_Miroku_**)**

**"**_Hey Inuyasha. What's up?_**" **

"Do you and Sango have anything planned for tonight?"

**"**_No. Why?_**"**

"Can you and Sango meet me at the movies tonight?"

**"**_Yeah but what's the special occasion? You never want to go to the movies unless somethings up._**"**

Inuyasha explained that Kagome was moving back because her parents wanted her to.

**"**_That sucks. Does she have a choice?_**"**

"Nah. I don't think she has choice. Yo put Sango on the phone."

**"**_Sango? She's not here. Why would you think Sango's here._**" **Miroku said obviously telling a lie.

"Miroku, I know she's there. Put her on."

(Inuyasha, _Sango_)

_"Hey Inuyasha. What's up?"_

"Sango is it possible for you and Miroku to go to the movies with me and Kagome tonight?"

_"Yeah sure"_

"Do you know why?"

_"No idea"_

Inuyasha explained the whole situation again.

_"How's Kagome?"_

"Not good but don't tell her about the movies okay?"

_"Alright"_

"I'll see you guys tonight at 7:00"

_"Okay. Bye Inu."_

"Bye Sango."

'Oh great Kagome got Sango calling me, Inu.' Inuyasha thought while going back to the kitchen. When he got there got he saw: Ramen, bacon, eggs, french toast and fruits on the table.

"I leave for ten minutes and you make all this. How could you possibly make this in ten minutes?"

"Lets just say that I'm an excellent cook." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back. "And who taught you how to cook all this?"

"You," Kagome whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear that." Inuyasha said playing around.

"Well, then I think your dog ears stopped working." Kagome said touching his dog ears.

"Hey, my ears work perfectly fine thank you."

"Well can you hear this?" Kagome mouthed some words without saying them and every other word she'd whisper them to get him more confused. It worked.

"What?" Inuyasha said with a confused look.

"Told ya." Kagome said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, just the idea.**

**Last Time:**

_"Lets just say that I'm an excellent cook." Kagome said smiling._

_Inuyasha smiled back. "And who taught you how to cook all this?"_

_"You," Kagome whispered._

_"What? I couldn't hear that." Inuyasha said playing around._

_"Well, then I think your dog ears stopped working." Kagome said touching his dog ears._

_"Hey, my ears work perfectly fine thank you."_

_"Well can you hear this?" Kagome mouthed some words without saying them and every other word she'd whisper them to get him more confused. It worked._

_"What?" Inuyasha said with a confused look._

_"Told ya." Kagome said laughing._

_**Now:**_

[Later That Night]

Inuyasha was freaking out like crazy, " How can I make tonight special?"

He thought while changing into a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and a black jeans pants

In the next room Kagome was also panicking to think of something special to do. Kagome remembered something that she and Sango had fun doing and it was perfect idea. Kagome left her room wearing a light purple dress that passed a little below her knees.

"Inuyasha, ready to go?"

"Yeah just about. Okay so I take to "the place" and then after you take me to where ever." Inuyasha said even confusing himself. Inuyasha drove to a fancy place called, "Kagura's" When Kagome saw the name she was shocked.

"Inuyasha what are we doing here? This is the most expensive restaurant in town."

"Anything for my special girl," Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's cheek. "Reservation for two please." Inuyasha said to the waitress.

As Kagura came out she noticed Inuyasha and told the waitress she would take care of them. "Inuyasha, over here." Kagura called.

Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, " It also helps if you know the manager."

"Hey Inuyasha. Is this the beautiful Kagome you were telling me about?" Kagura smiled. "Hi I'm Kagura."

"Kagura and I have been friends since I helped her and Naraku get this place. Speaking of Naraku, you guys still together?"

"Yeah we are. Inuyasha have you pr..."

"Shut it Kagura." Inuyasha made sure he cut her off before she said anything else.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is in the back. You can go talk to him if you like."

"Alright. Kagome I'll be back in a few minutes."

Inuyasha left Kagura and Kagome just sitting at the table.

[Inuyasha and Naraku]

Inuyasha found Naraku in Kagura's office. Inuyasha quietly opened the door and Naraku didn't hear a thing.

"BOO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor. Inuyasha busted out in laughter.

"Inuyasha that was not funny." Naraku gave Inuyasha a death stare.

"It was to me."

"What do you need Inuyasha?"

"Can't I just come here to see how an old friend is doing?"

"Whatever. Where is this girlfriend of yours I've been hearing about?"

"She's talking to Kagura. What time is it?"

"It is... six o'clock."

"Well I got to go before Kagura talks Kagome to death."

"C ya"

"Bye"

Inuyasha left Kagura's office to find Kagura and Kagome arm wrestling.

* BANG!*

"Man Inuyasha. Kagome's strong! I'm surprised she hasn't kicked your ass yet." Kagura said laughing.

Kagome joined in and Inuyasha just stood there.

"Kagura, our deal still stands right?" Inuyasha asked.

"What deal?" Kagome asked

"Since Inuyasha helped Naraku and I get this place, he gets everything half price. But since I like Kagome so much, this dinner is on the house."

"That's fine with me."

After they were finished eating dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome walked on a moon light stroll and "mysteriously" ended up at the movie theater. Inuyasha decided to leave his motorcycle with Naraku and Kagura, he would get Naraku to drop it by his place later. When they got to the movies they saw Sango and Miroku waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Miroku asked.

"We are ten minutes early." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

Kagome finally interrupted, "Um Sango can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Yeah sure."

Miroku and Inuyasha went to go get the tickets while Sango and Kagome talked.

"Sango remember in the 8th grade how we entered the talent show?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was thinking we sing the same song but dedicate it to the guys. The club that we are going to after this has a singing contest but I just want to do something special for Inuyasha. So you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in. This is going to be awesome!"

"Lets go inside, there probably waiting for us."

The thing Kagome didn't know was that Sango had plan of her own. 'After we sing, I'll get Inuyasha to sing with you.' Sango thought smiling.

Once they entered the movie theater Miroku once again asked, "What took you girls so long?"

"Just girl stuff." Kagome and Sango said giggling.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'Those two are crazy'

But they just shrugged it off and went to see there movie.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets go before the movie starts." Miroku said finally giving up on his question.

[2 Hours Later]

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were standing outside of the movie theater waiting for a taxi, since both couples walked to the movie theater. After waiting for fifteen minutes the taxi came. Kagome told the taxi driver where they wanted to go in French, so Inuyasha and Miroku didn't understand.

Once they got there, Miroku and Inuyasha were shocked to see that the girls brought them to bar.

"Um...Kagome what are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked still in shock

"You'll see." Kagome said smiling.

Once they entered the DJ, Max, saw Sango and Kagome, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Sango! Kagome!" Max yelled over the music while walking over to them.

"Hey Max, is everything set?"

At Kagome's question, Inuyasha and Miroku were even more confused.

"Yeah , lets go."

"We'll be back you guys. And don't move!" Sango yelled leaving with Kagome and Max.

A few minutes later, the music cut off and Max was on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have a special treat. Two lovely ladies are going to sing for two lucky guys. So, Inuyasha, Miroku hope you enjoy watching your girls up here. Give it up for Kagome and Sango singing, "Stick With You by PCD"

"I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you"

After they finished singing, Max's and Sango went on stage, Kagome went back to the boys.

"Well, Sango and Kagome. I have to admit you two sing beautifully. And now Miss Sango would like to say something." Max said handing the mick over to Sango.

"Thanks Max's. Well ladies and gentlemen, get ready to be blown away because coming up are two talented singers. Give it up for Kagome and Inuyasha singing, "Stuck with Each other By Shontelle and Akon"

In the crowd Kagome and Inuyasha were staring wide eyed at Sango.

"You guys might want to go up there, cause if you don't Sango's going to hurt you both." Miroku said laughing.

"I can't sing though." Inuyasha said whispering to them both.

"But Inuyasha, I've heard you sing a thousand times. You sound aw..."

Inuyasha cut Miroku off by sending him a death stare.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. It's just for fun." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha on stage.

"Well, Kagome, Inuyasha, I can't wait to hear you guys." Sango said whispering to them while leaving the stage.

'I'm going to get her, for this." They both thought at the same moment. Then the music started playing.

Kagome:

You can think you can get free  
You think you won't need me  
That you're gonna get you somethin' better  
But you know that we're in this forever  
And you can think you can walk out  
Even with your doubts  
But you know that we're in this together

You can try to push me from you  
Nothing you do will keep us a part

Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin you can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Cause we belong here  
Baby, we're stuck with each other  
**Stuck with each other**  
Stuck in love with each other  
(stuck in love with each other)

Inuyasha:

Yeah  
Now I can say that I would not care  
If you were not there  
Tell myself that I'll be fine without ya  
but I would die if I was not around ya  
and I can try to convince you  
I don't need to be with you  
But my only thoughts are thoughts about ya  
What can I do, love is like glue  
There's no way to  
Tear us a part

Both:

Cause it's too late (too late, too late)  
There's no escape, might as well face it  
Baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other (with each other)  
Ain't nothin i can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Yes, we belong here  
Baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
stuck in love with each other  
(stuck in love with each other)

Kagome:

There's nothing i'd rather do  
Than to sit with you forever  
Can't think of nothing better  
Than to be stuck with you

Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin we can do about it  
Oh yeah

Both:

Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin I can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Yes, we belong here  
baby, we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other  
(Stuck in love with each other)

Cause it's too long, it's been too strong  
Yes we belong here  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other

Cause it's too long, it's been too strong  
Yes we belong here  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other  
Stuck in love with each other

Kagome:

Ain't nothin gonna stop me and you eh  
Cause you know we just stuck like glue eh

Inuyasha:

Ain't nothin we can do

Kagome:  
We stuck in love with each other.

During all of this they couldn't keep there eyes off each other and when it was getting towards the end of the song; Inuyasha had one arm on her waist and Kagome's left hand on his shoulder. When it completely finished they got off stage and headed towards Sango and Miroku.

" You guys, that was spectacular. Your voices go together so well." Miroku said with a very wide grin.

"Yeah. Whatever. Sango the next time you do that without warning, I'm going to hurt you." Inuyasha said pretending he didn't have fun.

After a few dances on the dance floor, they all went home. That night Inuyasha and Kagome stayed up talking of random stuff. Not wanting to think of the loneliness of tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, just the idea.**

_**Last Time: **_

_During all of this they couldn't keep there eyes off each other and when it was getting towards the end of the song; Inuyasha had one arm on her waist and Kagome's left hand on his shoulder. When it completely finished they got off stage and headed towards Sango and Miroku._

_" You guys, that was spectacular. Your voices go together so well." Miroku said with a very wide grin._

_"Yeah. Whatever. Sango the next time you do that without warning, I'm going to hurt you." Inuyasha said pretending he didn't have fun._

_After a few dances on the dance floor, they all went home. That night Inuyasha and Kagome stayed up talking of random stuff. Not wanting to think of the loneliness of tomorrow._

_**Now:**_

[The Next Morning]

Kagome woke up before Inuyasha, with red eyes from crying that night. Inuyasha fell asleep at 1 and Kagome didn't until four. When she got up to the bathroom she glanced at her clock, 5:30. 'Only an hour and a half of sleep.' Kagome thought and got dressed, when she glanced at the clock again in read: 6:00. She went back into the bedroom to wake Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha, wake up. It's time to go to school or we'll be late."

"Kagome, just ten more minutes. " Inuyasha yawned turning away from her.

"Fine. Maybe, I can just get a boyfriend who wakes up when I want him to. Mmm, I wonder if Kouga is free tonight? Where did I put his number? " Kagome said pretending to look for it.

"Wait! What! Kagome, I'm awake! Leave and I'll get dressed faster." Inuyasha said wide awake after hearing the, 'You better do what I say or I'm getting someone else' speech.

After Kagome and Inuyasha left and got to school, they heard each of there names being called.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kagome!" Kouga called.

Once Kikyo and Kouga reached the couple, they grabbed their hand and dragged them in different directions.

"I have to show you something." Kouga said to Kagome.

"Inu, I have to talk to you." Kikyo said still dragging him away.

"Kouga! Let me go!" Kagome yelled still being dragged away from her beloved half demon,

"Kikyo! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled also being dragged away from his love.

[Kouga and Kagome]

"Kouga, let go of me right now!" All of a sudden he stopped and Kagome bumped into him. "OW!"

"Sorry. Kagome, why are you with that 'mutt'?"

"Inuyasha, is not a 'mutt'. And he's twice the gentlemen you'll ever be."

"Why are you dating him?, When you can date a sly jack like me?"

"More like a jackass! If you'll excuse me, I have to get my books before class." Kagome said walking off. 'Surprisingly, Kouga let me leave.'

[Kikyo and Inuyasha]

"Inuyasha, why are you dating that..that, that...**skank**!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kagome is **not** a skank. Actually you are. Have you seen yourself lately? Do you own a mirror?" Inuyasha said looking at what seemed to be the **shortest** skirt in history.

"I'm not a skank!"

"Have you seen the way you dress? You look like Tarzan... Wait.. That's an insult to Tarzan."

Kikyo ran off to the girls washroom. While, Inuyasha went to his locker.

[Class]

During class, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were passing 3 different notes.

1: Between Kagome and Sango  
2: Miroku and Inuyasha  
3:Between all 4 of them.

[Sango and Kagome's Note]

S: Where were you and Inuyasha his morning?

_K: Sorry, we didn't walk with you and Miroku. But the strangest thing happened! As soon as we got here Kouga dragged me away and Kikyo dragged Inuyasha away. It was completely weird._

S: What did Kouga say?

_K: He asked me why I was with Inuyasha. And not with a sly jack like him_

S: More like jackass!

_K: That's what I said! LOL! :P_

S: Do you know where Kikyo took Inuyasha?, Or even said to him?

K: No but I'm going to ask him about it.

[Miroku and Inuyasha's Note]

M: I don't believe she called Kagome a skank.

_I: Neither can I!_

M: Did you tell Kagome?

_I: Why the hell would i go and do that?_

M: She might get curious. I bet you 20 bucks, Kagome will ask.

_I: Fine 20 bucks_ 'Easiest twenty bucks I'll make' Inuyasha thought to himself.

[Huge Note]

S: What are you guys doing after school?

_K: Inuyasha, is coming over to my house for dinner. : ) Are we telling them I was staying with you? _

_I: Oh yeah. : ) Then your parents can bury me alive. HELL NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO TELL THEM!_

M: Lol. Why are you two having dinner with Kagome's parents?

S: Yeah, Why?

_K: I think if my parents see how nice a guy Inuyasha is, then they have to let me live with him again. :P _

_I: I just hope nothing goes wrong it's just dinner right? Nothing fancy? _

M: It shouldn't be a suit and tie thing.

S: Yeah, just a casual dinner.

_K: They're right you know. Come to my house at 7:00 okay?_

_I: Alright_

* BRING! *

[After School]

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha, moved everything that Kagz owned back into her house. Kagome was pretty content knowing her parents got back together and that Inuyasha bought her a gold charm bracelet to match her necklace. But most of what she felt was sadness.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was beyond depressed. When he was carrying Kagome's stuff, he had his head hung low, with his bangs covering his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, just the idea.**

_**Last Time: **_

_After school, Kagome and Inuyasha, moved everything that Kagz owned back into her house. Kagome was pretty content knowing her parents got back together and that Inuyasha bought her a gold charm bracelet to match her necklace. But most of what she felt was sadness._

_Inuyasha on the other hand, was beyond depressed. When he was carrying Kagome's stuff, he had his head hung low, with his bangs covering his eyes._

_**Now:**_

[7:00 Dinner]

* Ding Dong*

"Okay, mom, dad. Please give Inuyasha a chance. You know he practically means everything to me. So please?" Kagome pleaded to her parents in the kitchen.

"Alright, we'll give him a chance right dear?" Naomi, Kagome's mother, said to her husband ,Hitoma.

"Right."

But Kagome knew he father wasn't pleased that Inuyasha was her, boyfriend. She went to open the door, when she did she saw Inuyasha wearing a black dress pants with a white dress shirt.

'Pretty casual' Kagome thought. "Hey Inuyasha" Kagome hugged him not noticing her parents seeing them, behind her.

"Hey Kagz." Inuyasha said hugging her back and then noticing her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. How are you both today?" Inu asked as politely as he could.

"Great. Thank you for asking, Inuyasha." Naomi said equally polite.

Inuyasha turned to Mr. Higurashi and waited for a response. But when their eyes met, he wish he hadn't.

"Just fine, thank you." Hitoma said.

Naomi, Kagome and Inuyasha noticed the venom in his voice and didn't like it at all.

"So... lets get this dinner started shall we." Kagome said

"Kagome, could you get your brother please?"

"Yes Mom"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha, shaking his head slightly meaning: 'Please take me with you!'

Kagome gave him a, 'You'll be fine' look.

[At the Dinner Table]

At the dinner table, Kagome sat with Inuyasha on her right and her father on her left, at the head of the table. Souta sat beside his father with Buyo sitting on the chair next to him. Which left their mother to sit beside Inuyasha and their cat, at the other end of the table.

"So, Inuyasha hows school going?" Naomi asked.

" It's okay, I guess. Just that I have to try harder in English."

Kagome knew he was talking about not paying attention because of the notes. Kagome giggled slightly.

"So, how many classes do you have with Kagome, Inuyasha?" Hitoma asked still with venom in his voice.

"Um...All of them but last period." Inuyasha said now getting nervous.

" Honey, could you hep me in the kitchen please?" Naomi asked her husband.

"Sure" Hitoma said giving Inuyasha dirty look before leaving.

Once they left Souta began to talk. " Yo, Inuyasha you okay? You better stop tapping your foot on the floor before you go through." Souta laughed out.

"I can't help it! No offense but your dad gives me the creeps!"

"Don't worry about it. He does that to everyone of my guys friends." Kagome said trying to get him to calm down.

That was in vain. "Yeah, but you have to admit. Dad's giving Inuyasha the special treatment. He wasn't **this** bad on Hojo." Souta said not getting the point.

Upon hearing Hojo's name mentioned, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a questioning look. 'Why would Hojo possibly have been here? I'll have to ask Kagome that later.' Inu thought to himself.

'Ugh! Souta your not helping!' Kagome she thought that her parents came back in.

"So.. Inuyasha what kind of car do you drive?" Hitoma asked his voice seemed somewhat softer than before.

'Crap! I can't tell them I have a motorcycle!'

Inuyasha took a quick glance at Kagome. To see her giving him a 'Don't!' look.

"I drive a Mo-Monster Toyota." Inuyasha said not even sure if there was such a thing called a 'Monster Toyota"

"How come I always see you driving that 'thing' instead of your Toyota?"

'Shit!' Kagome and Inuyasha thought unison

"That's because gas for my motorcycle cost less than gas for my Toyota." Inuyasha stumbled a bit on his words, so far he has told Kagome's father two lies in a few seconds.

"How many times have you taken Kagome on it?"

"Rarely" Kagome answered before Inu did.

"Where?"

"Just to and from school." Inuyasha said just above a whisper.

"Darling? Can i talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Sure"

Once they left again Inuyasha began to talk.

"Oh, I seriously am beyond nervous. I can tell your dad hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He's just **too** over protective."

"Kind of figured that." Inuyasha said. " But no matter what happens, you'll always be with me." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome thought she was going to faint from it. Souta was listening in and was making gagging noises. Kagome's parents came back in.

"We'll dear, your father and I are going to bed now. It was a great pleasure meeting you, Inuyasha."

"You too, Mrs. Higurashi."

Kagome's parents were about to leave when Kagome interrupted.

"Um... since this dinner was expected to go longer and it's only 7:30. May I go over to Inuyasha's house, please?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't think that would be a very..." Hitoma started by Naomi cut him off.

"That would be a great idea Kagome."

"Just be back at eight." Hitoma said.

"Kagome, you can stay over there till 11:30 and not a minute later. That shouldn't be a problem since Inuyasha just lives next door."

"But I want my daughter back here at 11:30 sharp. Got that Inuyasha?" Hitoma said again giving Inuyasha a cold glare.

"No problem, Mr. Higuarshi." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Thanks. See you later, bye." Kagome said to her parents leaving.

While walking next door they saw Kikyo sitting on Inuyasha's front porch.

'Great just what I need.' Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

'Kami WHY!' Kagome yelled in her head.

"Inu-baby where have you been? I've waited here for about an hour." Kikyo said standing up.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked trying to stay calm.

"What? You invited me here. Remember?"

"No I didn't." Inuyasha stated starting to lose his calm state of mind.

"Kikyo, if your **that **desperate to have a boyfriend, why don't you go ask Kouga? I'm sure he'll be happy to have you." Kagome said finally interrupting.

Kikyo launched forward to hit Kagome but as usual Kagome moved and punched her. Their fight continued. After a few major hits to Kikyo, who now had a black eye and a busted lip, and some minor scraps to Kagome, Inuyasha decided to stop it, even though he enjoyed that the fight was over him.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

To Inuyasha's surprise that got there attention. "Kikyo leave, **now**! Kagome let's get you cleaned up."

"After the bitch hit me like that, your really going to help HER!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome lunged at her again but Inuyasha grabbed her waits before she could hit Kikyo senseless.

[In Inuyasha's House]

Inuyasha was in the bathroom with Kagome, helping her clean the cuts on her arm.

"Kiky-ho just gets me so mad! OW!"

"Sorry, but you have to stay still." Inuyasha said with a lot of concern in his voice. This didn't go un-noticed.

"I'm sorry if I got you worried, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took her hand and lead her to the living room. They sat on the couch together with Inu's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, with her back against his chest.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha said looking down at his girlfriend in his arms.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Anything"

"What did Kikyo talk to you about this morning?"

'Damn it! Now I owe Miroku 20 bucks!' "She basically asked me why I was with you." Inuyasha's voice was starting to fade into a whisper.

"And what did you say?"

"I told her the truth. Your everything she's not and extremely better." Inu said holding her tighter and kissing her forehead.

The rest of the 3 hours they had left, they just watched movies.

[Two Weeks Later]

The night Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's house, haunted them both. Inuyasha missed waking up to Kagome laying beside him in his arms, her cooking, her smile, the sound of her voice down the hall; everything. Kagome missed the freedom she had with him; No one telling her what to do, the moments they shared, every little moment she missed. They still went on dates, even double dates with Miroku and Sango but what they both desired was to live together again.

At home all Kagome would do is stay in her room and didn't come out. Occasionally, Inuyasha would sneak onto her balcony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, just the idea.**

_**Last Time: **_

_The night Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's house, haunted them both. Inuyasha missed waking up to Kagome laying beside him in his arms, her cooking, her smile, the sound of her voice down the hall; everything. Kagome missed the freedom she had with him; No one telling her what to do, the moments they shared, every little moment she missed. They still went on dates, even double dates with Miroku and Sango but what they both desired was to live together again._

_At home all Kagome would do is stay in her room and didn't come out. Occasionally, Inuyasha would sneak onto her balcony._

_**Now:**_

[With Kagz Family]

Surprisingly they were having a family meeting, while Kagome and Inuyasha were upstairs. With her parents permission of course.

"So, what's this family meeting about?" Souta asked looking from his mother to his father.

"It's about all of us... mainly Kagome" Hitoma said.

"Speaking of Kagome, have you seen her since she moved back in. I can tell she's not happy. Don't you guys think maybe...just maybe, she would be happier living with Inuyasha?" Souta said trying to get his point across.

"Well Souta does have a point. Kagome always smiled after Inuyasha left and it never fated... until now." Naomi said averting her eyes downward. "Hitoma, do you think maybe we should let Kagome move back in with Inuyasha?"

[Meanwhile]

Kagome was coming down the stairs with Inuyasha behind her, then all of a sudden she felt Inuyasha bump into her.

"Kagome, why did you stop?"

"Shh..." Kagome said trying to hear the family meeting she was missing out on.

The door bell rang.

'Damn It!' Kagome and Inuyasha thought unison.

"I'll get it!" Naomi said walking towards the door. A minute pasted and Naomi called for Kagome. "Kagome! There is a girl that looks almost exactly like you at the door!"

'CRAP!'

Kagome walked to the door with Inuyasha not too far behind her. When they got to the door they saw Kikyo giving Kagome a death stare.

"Well, what do we have here? The boyfriend stealing wench and the half-breed."

"Kikyo what a splendid surprise!" Kagome said sarcastically in the sweetest voice, she could conjure up, as she and Inuyasha stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

"What do you **want** Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked adding venom into his voice. **NO ONE** called him a half-breed and gets away with it!

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm going to rip you two apart."

With that said Kikyo lunged at Kagome. Inuyasha was about to stop them but out of no where Kouga lunged at him. And that in turn began the fight.

"How dare you take MY KAGOME!" Kouga said before getting hit by Inuyasha's fist.

"Your, Kagome?" This made Inuyasha more angry.

[Kikyo and Kagome]

"Kikyo why are you doing this?" Kagome asked breathing heavily.

"Cause I want my Inu back!" Kikyo said with the same breathing levels as Kags.

Out of no where they heard Inuyasha yell:

"I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Before the fight could get any rougher then it already was, Hitoma and Naomi came out.

"What's going on out here?" Hitoma yelled.

"Kagome, Inuyasha go inside." Hitoma told both of them.

They both walked away then they heard Kouga yell:

"HEY MUTT I WANT MY KAGOME BACK!"

As soon as Inuyasha heard this he turned around to lunge at Kouga but Hitoma stopped him.

"Inuyasha, if you ever want to see my daughter again, I suggest you go inside." Hitoma said extremely calm knowing Inuyasha would back down if Kagome was involved. With that Kagome and Inuyasha went inside. Hitoma turned to the fighting idiots who stood their still.

"So, I'm guessing your in love with my daughter?" Hitmoa asked Kouga.

"Yes Sir" He answered with a big grin on his face.

"Well I suggest you date Kikyo because my daughter is taken." Naomi said with the slightest hint of venom in her voice.

[Meanwhile..Kagz and Inu]

"I'm done wrapping your wounds Inuyasha." Kagome said cleaning up her first aid kit.

"Pass me your fist aid kit and face me." Inuyasha said concern lingering in his voice.

"Inu, I'm fine."

"Kagome, I love you and your hurt pretty bad. Just let me help you."

Both didn't notice that, Hitoma and Naomi, walked in the door before Inuyasha said that.

"Inuyasha I love you too. Now and forever."

They leaned in and passionately kissed. Two minutes into making out they heard someone clear their throat. Kagz and Inu looked to see Naomi smiling and Hitoma smirking.

"Um...uh..." Kagome blushed while stuttering.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Naomi and I have made a very important choice..."

"We have seen how nice, sweet and very protective Inuyasha is of you, Kagome. We both know how much you love each other and..." Naomi said going on and on.

'Just get to the point!' Kagome's heard screamed. "MOM!"

"Right. We have decided that you can live together again. Seeing that Inuyasha lives just next door..."

"But we want BOTH of you over here for holidays and Inuyasha don't lie to us again. By the way did you really have a puppy?" Hitoma asked clueless.

"I'm very sorry about that Mr and Mrs Higurashi and no I don't have a puppy. Kagome broke one of my dishes."

"I said SORRY." Kagome whined. Inuyasha smirked.

"Anyway, Kagome you are allowed to move in tomorrow afternoon so you might want to start packing."

"Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Come on Inuyasha help me pack!" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha up to her room.

"They do make a good couple." Naomi said to Hitoma.

"Yeah but not as good as us." They both laughed.

[Meanwhile]

Kagome began packing while Inuyasha was lounging on her bed lying down.

"See I told you that i would be living with you again!" Kagome said with the biggest smile you could ever seen plastered on her face.

"Yeah but you said it would only take two days it took two weeks. TWO LONG weeks without you living with me." Inuyasha said putting on a puppy dog pout.

"Aw Inu I missed you to but I'll make it up to you." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh and how is that?" Inuyasha said interested in where this was going.

"Two months of ramen." Kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* THUD *

Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha on the floor unconscious with smile on his face. Kagome shook her head and got back to packing. He would get up eventually. 'Things are finally looking up. Me and Inuyasha. Mom and Dad. Sango and Miroku are perfect for each other. . Everything's just perfect that we have each other.' Kagome looked over to the still unconscious Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile. 'Everything's falling into place.' Or so she thought...

_**A/N : Well that's it for now because I have to add in a few chapters between here and everything. I edited what I already had before but it wont work unless I add in the other chapters. And I may not get to do that for a while because I wont have internet access for a while so please bare with me on this. I have everything done except for those few chapters that I should place in between. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**R & R**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Kagome woke up to the sun hitting her face from the window. She looked around the room and began to think. 'It's been a few hours since I moved in with Inuyasha. To be honest I didn't think our plan would actually work. Yeah, I still have to follow a bit of my parents rules but I understand the limitations. I still can't believe how understanding they were, other parents would have stuck to their word, at least they saw how Inuyasha truly is. I'm glad they changed their minds.' Kagome decided to skip school today and snuggled back into the warmth of the sheets beneath her. At least that was what she planned to do, but guess the heavens thought she's had too much good luck lately. Someone was shaking her, trying to draw her from her peaceful dreamland.

"Kagz, it's time to wake up." the person said softly but, to Kagome the voice was only luring her back to sleep. "Come on Kagome, get up." the voice said not as soft but not too demanding either.

"Let me sleep." Kagome groaned rolling over so her back was facing the person completely.

Not liking that his girl was being lazier than he was, Inuyasha picked her up, put her in the tub and was about to turn on the shower on her. That was until a very alarmed, hectic voiced stopped him from doing so.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing? I'm awake god dammit! Are you going to do this every morning you don't get your way?" Kagome asked climbing out of the tub and making her way back to their bedroom.

"No Kagome but, we seriously have to start getting dressed or we are going to be late." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her close to him.

Kagome leaned against him and was beginning to forget what they were talking about, until she realized what he was trying to do. Which was change her mind about going. " Inuyasha, we spent all night yesterday packing and we stayed up till 4 a.m getting everything in here. I'm tired and weak and I just want to go back to sleep." Kagome mentioned semi-whining turning in his arms to face him.

Inuyasha thought he should at least try one more time. "But don't you want to tell Sango the good news?" Inuyasha said almost desperately.

"Inuyasha please? Just for today, I can go tomorrow. Love, please?" Kagome said on the brick of defeat.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised, Kagome has never called him love before. And had to admit, it too a big amount of effort to stick to his word. He sighed. " Fine... The things you do to me." Inuyasha mumbled the last part to himself.

"Thank you Inu. So I'll see you after school then?" Kagome said heading over to the bed and snuggling into the semi-warm sheets.

"What? What makes you think I would go to school, while you skip? I'm staying right here." Inuyasha declared snuggling in behind her. Feeling sleep taking over.

[Miroku & Sango]

{Lunch}

"Where is Inuyasha and Kagome? I haven't seen either of them all day. I thought that they were just going to be late but, it's already lunch." Sango said to Miroku, from her spot against a tree, pulling out her Oden.

"I have a clue what they're doing." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face but, it vanished as Sango sent him a if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-bury-you-20-feet-under- ALIVE look. "I'm sure they are sick or something, you never know."

"I'm going to call her just to make sure." Sango mentioned pulling her phone out and pressed number 2 for speed dial.

"Hello?" A voice said sounding slightly tipsy or at least completely out of it.

"Hey girl, where are you?" Sango asked putting her phone on speaker.

"...Do I know you?"

"Kagome, damn. Do you check your caller ID? It's Sango."

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, that's all."

Sango heard a grumpy voice in the background."Kagome, if you don't want me to throw your phone out the window I suggest you hang it up or at least go in the hallway."

Confused as hell and ready for some answers she asked, " Kagome, was that Inuyasha?"

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" Miroku yelled with a smile thinking he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sango, I'll explain it all later because Inuyasha looks like he's about ready to through my phone out the window."

"Ya and if you don't... I'll throw it out the window, go downstairs start the car and run over it multiple times till it dies." Inuyasha stated oh so kindly, sounding like he would really do it if she didn't get off the phone soon.

"Sango I got to go, meet me at the Takimora Restaurant after school. I'll explain it all then. Bye."

Confused beyond belief she had no other reason to respond differently so, Sango said bye and would have to patiently wait for after school to get the answers she wanted. Sango turned to Miroku once he said, "See I told you." Sango was debating wither that deserve a slap or not. Well why not?

"My dear Sango, I didn't even touch you." Miroku said now rubbing his aching cheek.

Sango shrugged and continued her lunch before they had to return to class.

[ After School – Takimora Restaurant]

Sango and Miroku sat side by side in a booth waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to show up. Miroku was getting impatient and kept complaining to Sango, something about hunger. Clearly Sango was too caught up in her thoughts to grasp Miroku's whining topic.

"But Sango! I'm hungry. It's not that bad if I get a muffin or something till they show." Miroku whined with pleading eyes.

Getting frustrated at Miroku's way of bugging the hell out of her, Sango dug in her purse and pulled out a small container unseen in Miroku's view. She pulled out a small thing that looked like a pill and pushed it into his hand.

Miroku looked down into his hand and looked at the object he thought was a pill turned out to be a...breath mint? Shocked he slowly turned to Sango with a questioning look. "Are you trying to tell me something by giving me this?"

Sango sighed and slowly rubbed her temples. " Just to sustain you till they show."

"A breath mint? What, my dear Sango, could that possibly do other than chock me to death?" Miroku said teasingly before looking towards the door, hearing the bell swing back and forth.

"Kill each other yet." Inuyasha said smiling while sliding into the far side of the booth in front of Sango, who looked like she was ready to throw Miroku out the nearest window.

"About near it." Sango said picking up a menu relieved that Roku could finally stop whining.

"Hey guys, sorry I never got to talk to you guys this morning." Kagome said finally settling in her spot in front of Roku.

"Which brings us to our main point, what were you guys doing that you both missed a whole day of school?" Miroku said his tone hinting something perverted.

" Get your mind out of the gutter, Miroku. If that's even possible for you?" Inu suggested with a playful smirk on his face. " Nah, we were moving Kagome's stuff into my house last night. Too tired to go to school we called in."

"Your parents agreed to that? I mean they weren't happy about the whole lying/ deceiving crap. What did you guys do to change their minds?" Sango questioned curiosity getting the best of her.

" Surprisingly I think it was Kikyo and Kouga who really changed their minds after that fight in front of our houses. They kind of saw us chew them out and we both got hurt and..yeah." Kagome said not really wanting to tell them about how her parents caught them making out. It was best to leave that part out.

"You got into a fight them in front of your houses! Why am I not hearing this till now?" Sango said

"It only last night ,Sango chill." Inu said.

Sango was about to respond when a female waitress stopped at their table. " A server will be with you in a few minutes." They nodded and she left.

"Well since we have to wait a bit, I'll be right back." Kagome said getting up from her spot and heading towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes of the three looking at the menu and trying to decide what they wanted, a thought occurred to Inuyasha. "Hey do you guys know someone named Hojo?"

"Akitoki Hojo?" Miroku asked with a questioning look.

" How the hell should I know ?"

"Did he use to date Kagome?" Sango asked with a hint of secrecy to her voice.

"Yeah...What happened between them?"

"Don't you think you should be asking Kagome?" Sango asked

"I was just asking... I don't want to bring it up and Kagome gets mad at me or something. It's just I don't hear about this guy and then Sota says that her dad liked him and wasn't harsh with him, but strict with me... At the time anyway."

"He... well... he was the first guy Kagome dated and he's somewhat of a heath nut and a bit clingy. Ask Kagome, nothing bad happened but she doesn't really like to talk about what happened between them. She would rather just leave it in the past." Miroku said finally putting down the menu and quieted down when he saw Kagome returning to the table.

"What did I miss?" Kagome said smiling and leaning against Inuyasha.

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said before Sango or Miroku could mention anything. While putting his arm around her waist; he decided if asking Kagome about Hojo would upset her, no matter how curious he was, he wasn't going to ask about him.

Someone cleared their throat, "Welcome to Takimora Restaurant. My name is Hojo I will be your server tonight, what can I get for you guys?" Hojo asked pulling out a note pad and not paying attention to who were actually occupying the table.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome stiffen slightly in his arms, he looked over and could see a forced smile on her face once Hojo looked up from the note pad.

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha...Oh hello Kagome. How are you this evening?" Hojo asked going around the table not really caring about the other three and only nodding to them.

'How the hell does he know me?' Inuyasha thought, beginning to see Hojo eye Kagome up and down.

" Fine, how are you Hojo?" Kagome answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Amazing Kagome. Do you know you haven't been here since we dated?" Hojo said with a wide smile on her face.

'What the hell? Why would he say something like that when he can clearly see my arm around her?' Inuyasha thought tightening his grip slightly and glared at Hojo from his seat.

" Yeah, it's been a while." Kagome answered in a whisper.

Sango quickly asked sensing the tension around the table. " Umm, Hojo could you get us, two cokes and two ice teas. And... a large plate of fries with cheese, bacon bits and scallions chopped up, please?"

"Sure thing Sango. I'll be back with your order in a few minutes."

With that Hojo left the group in silence. Inuyasha was the one to break it.

"How does he know me?"

"... Art class you sit right beside him." Kagome answered smiling slightly at his clueless expression.

"Wait... you mean that stupid idiot that doesn't stop talking about how I can improve my heath by eating these weird foods?"

"That's Hojo alright." Sango said laughing and Kagome joined in.

"Trust me I don't think you'll ever find a conversation with him that's normal."Miroku said with a sly smile only to get hit by Sango. "Ow! What it's true."

Kagome's mood lightened considerably by her friends and boyfriends antics. Sango looked over to see Hojo coming back with their food and drinks on a tray.

"Two cokes, two ice teas and your plate of fries," Hojo stated placing the ice tea in front of Sango and Kagome and the cokes in front of the guys; With the plate of fries in the middle of the table.

"Thanks Hojo." Roku stated digging into the fries, satisfied that he could finally eat.

"No problem... So Kagome.. Um, we haven't hung out in a while." Hojo said slightly stuttering slightly.

"Yeah it's been a while." Kagome said shifting in her seat so she was fully leaning against Inuyasha with her arm on his, that tightened a bit more on her waist.

'What is this idiot doing? I'm sure his dumbass can see me sitting right here.' Inuyasha thought getting pissed off that this Hobo or whatever his name is, was hitting on his girl.

Hojo noticed the shift in position but shrugged it off. " So I was wondering if... you wanted to catch up on old times at the carnival this Saturday."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Songs or Companies I may mention.**

_**Last Time:**_

"**Thanks Hojo." Roku stated digging into the fries, satisfied that he could finally eat.**

"**No problem... So Kagome.. Um, we haven't hung out in a while." Hojo said slightly stuttering slightly.**

"**Yeah it's been a while." Kagome said shifting in her seat so she was fully leaning against Inuyasha with her arm on his, that tightened a bit more on her waist.**

**'What is this idiot doing? I'm sure his dumb ass can see me sitting right here.' Inuyasha thought getting pissed off that this Hobo or whatever his name is, was hitting on his girl.**

**Hojo noticed the shift in position but shrugged it off. " So I was wondering if... you wanted to catch up on old times at the carnival this Saturday."**

_**Now:**_

'Did he just ask Kagome OUT?' Inuyasha thought fuming that this dumb ass had the audacity to ask his girl out while he was sitting right there. "Yo dumbass, I'm sitting right here! And I sure as hell know the whole school knows we are dating. So unless you want to get the living shit beaten out of you, I suggest you walk away right now." Inuyasha growled out dangerously, hand inching towards the tray of fries. Ready to teach this idiot not to even think of taking what's his.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude. Sure Hojo I'll go with you Saturday." Kagome said sweetly.

"WHAT?" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha yelled staring at Kagome while thinking, 'What the hell?'

"Sure, why not. Come to think of it lets make it a group thing. You guys want to come?" Kagome asked her three friends thinking her plan was going as planned, when her friends and boyfriend nodded dumbfounded.

"Um... actually Kagome I just remembered I have to take an extra shift for Saturday, maybe some other time then. I'll call you if anything changes."Hojo said then walked to other customers tables.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked semi glaring at Kagome, who slouched against him even more.

"I knew he wouldn't do anything if it was a group thing, he wouldn't agree to it." Kagome said grabbing her soda and taking a sip after wards. " Don't worry Inu, I wouldn't do that to you." Kagome said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, Yash why would you think that?" Miroku asked teasing, putting Inuyasha on the spot. "OW! What the hell?" Miroku yelled after getting a kick hard underneath the booth table.

"That should teach you to keep your mouth shut. Feh." Inuyasha scuffed turning to look out the window. 'If Hobo tries that shit again with my girl, I wont be held accountable for what happens to him.'

- - - - Time Jump – Saturday Night - - - -

**Higurashi Residence**

Hojo showed up at the Higurashi house with flowers in hand. 'There's no way Inuyasha could be in her house right now. I was stupid to have let her go. I am determined to win her back, no matter what it takes.'

Hojo rang the doorbell and Mrs. Higurashi answered the door with an apron around her waist. "Good evening Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome home by any chance." Hojo asked politely.

"Oh hello Hojo, what a pleasant surprise. I'm sorry but Kagome isn't here."

"Do you know where she may be by any chance?" Hojo asked hoping to find her and convince her to go to the carnival with him.

"Oh dear, Kagome hasn't told you?" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled looking a little worried that she was the one who had to tell him where she was.

"Told me what, Mrs. Higurashi?" Hojo asked almost reluctantly, not liking where this was heading.

"Kagome doesn't live here anymore... she lives next door..." She told him slowly and nervously.

"...D-doesn't Inuyasha l-live next do-or?" Hojo asked, stuttering.

"Yes dear he does. I'm sorry that she didn't tell you. I could call her on her cell and tell her your here if you like." Mrs. Higurashi asked hesitantly not liking the tension one bit.

"No thanks Mrs. Higurashi. I'll just talk to her on Monday. It was nice seeing you again." Hojo said walking away from the front door.

"You too." She called back and closed the door sighing. ' What has Kagome gotten herself into?"

[Inuyasha & Kagome's House]

The gang were watching a scary movie and eating popcorn. In the movie, the lights just got cut and the stupid group split up. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and in real life so did theirs. They all looked at each other oddly. None of them wanting to answer the door out of the irony in this whole situation.

"Inuyasha you go." Sango said a little shacky.

"Nah uh, Miroku you go."

"You guys are kidding right?" Miroku asked sitting up. "It's just a movie, Kagome you go."

"What happened to "It's just a movie?" Kagome asked and then the door bell rang again. "Come on Roku, let's answer the damn door." Kagome said dragging Miroku up from his seat and went to go answer the door with him in toe. Kagome opened the door to see Hojo standing there smiling.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh...hi Hojo. What are you doing here?"

"Well now that we know it's not a murderer, I'm going back into the living room." Miroku laughed to himself, seeing Kagome give him the 'don't go' look.

Once he left, Hojo continued. "I was just at your house, sorry, your moms house. To find out that your living with Inuyasha now?" Hojo asked a little angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing Kagome answered. "You even said it yourself Hojo, we haven't talked in a while. It never came up and did you ever wonder that it's not really your business anymore?"

"Kagome, you do realize living with a guy is a bad idea right? I know how guys think remember?" Hojo said trying to make a big deal out of it. 'How could she even consider living with a guy?'

"Oh and it would be different if it was you I was living with?" Kagome asked slightly harsh. 'He has no right barging into my business like this.'

Hojo stayed silent at her statement.

"SHE'S TALKING TO WHO!" Inuyasha's yell was heard by Hojo and Kagome who stood still at the front door.

Sighing Hojo began to talk a little faster, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't take long to reach the front door. "Kagome, the reason I came over was to see if you changed your mind about the carnival. Who knows it could be fun?"

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha growled out, ready to kick Hojo's ass off his property.

"Inuyasha please calm down. And sure Hojo we can go. Just wait here." Kagome said closing the door and heading upstairs with Inuyasha, while Hojo sat down with Miroku and Sango.

"Dammit Kagome why did you agree?" Inuyasha asked once they were in the main bedroom, with the door closed.

"Because Inuyasha I thought it would be fun, You and I have never been to a carnival before, so I thought we could go have some fun." Kagome said smiling innocently.

Inuyasha was a bit confused. "So wait you agreeded for us? Nothing to do with Hobo downstairs. And why the hell is he in my living room like he's been here before."

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's comment and pulled him close to her. "Why would I agree to go with him alone? And he's down there because he's too persistent for his own good." Kagome said while in there private bathroom getting changed. Once she was down she came out in red mid-thigh shorts, hair in a high ponytail and a red spaghetti shirt.

Inuyasha looked up from where he was sitting and gave her a once over, He growled and moved closer to her, "Damn I love my girl in red." Inuyasha commented kissing her deeply.

Kagome pulled away after a few seconds. "Down boy. We need to go." Kagome laughed grabbing a jacket and went back downstairs to find that Miroku, Sango and Hojo were watching the movie. "Come on guys we are going to the carnival."

"Wait huh?" Hojo asked in confusion. "I thought it was goiing to be just you and me?"

":What's the harm in my friends and my boyfriend tagging along?" Kagome asked and without waiting for an answer headed out the door.

"...Nothing." Hojo answered following the group out the door.

**|| Carnival ||**

They rode to the carnival in silence. Inuyasha driving, Kagome in the passenger seat, Miroku in the middle seating the back, Hojo on his left and Sango on his right. Sango could feel the tension around in the car and opened the back window hoping to release some of it. Sadly for all of them, that idea didn't work. Once they got to the carnival everyone was glad to get out of the car and into the hustle and bustle of the crowd and flickering lights.

"So what do you guys want to do first? Eat then go on a few rides or go on a few rides then eat then go on a few more?" Miroku asked holding hands with Sango_._

Before anyone could answer, a name was being called out. "Hey Kagome!" yelled a girl jogging towards them.

"Oh hi Ayumi." Kagome said smiling a plan forming in her head. "Hey would you like to hang out with us? I mean if your not already here with someone else?"

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you guys. I came here with my little sister, Hekori but she ran off with her friends. I'm free until ten because we have to meet near the fairest wheel then go home."

"That's awesome, now everyone has a partner to go on rides with. You don't mind do you Hojo?" Kagome asked innocently as if she was considering his opinion.

Hojo did not want to be mean to Ayumi while she was standing right there so he had no other choice but to agree. "No I do not mind."

"Alright, so let's go on the drop zone." Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome.

"The drop zone?" Kagome asked a little teriffed. " Don't you think we should start with something more simple."

"Nope. Oh come on Kagz, I'll protect you." Inuyasha said sweetly smiling at her.

The couple could hear 'aw' from Sango and Ayumi but decided to just ignore it. Kagome agreed and followed them to the drop zone. After the ride Kagome was in mild shock.

"I don't believe that was fun! It was nerve racking yet exhilarating! Can we go on again?" Kagome asked like she was a kid in a candy store.

"Hahahaha, what do you say guys one more round?" Sango asked the group.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

While waiting in line again Hojo had thoughts that were bugging him. 'I've never seen Kagome so carefree before. Is it because of Inuyasha that she's like this? When we were together we did nothing but argue with each other. Does Inuyasha really mean more to her than I ever did?'

"Sango! Kagome"

Sango and Kagome turned around to find their little brothers, Kohaku, and Souta, come running towards them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Well, we were bored and we heard the carnival was in town and we were wondering...could we go in front of you guys?" Kohaku asked shyly.

"Sure Kohaku, we wouldn't mind." Miroku said ruffling Kohaku's hair.

"Thanks guys!" Souta said punching Inuyasha in the arm and dogding his attempt to hit him on the head.

"Watch it Souta." Inuyasha playfully scold at his 'little brother'.

A:N : I know nothing really happened in this chapter but the next will be where everything gets hecktic and the whole Hojo/Kagome date thing and what happened...maybe :P... Anyway I may not get to update a lot since I start grade 11 tomorrow. (I'm not really looking forward to it lol) But i'll try to write and update when I have free time. Thanks for reading guys. R&R

Diamond


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, songs or companies I may mention in this story.**

**Chapter 13**

Hojo watched as Souta and Inuyasha fooled around in line, wondering why Souta was never like that around him. The most "affection" Souta showed him was soccer balls to the head and a false apology.

***Flashback***

_Hojo was late for dinner at the Higurashi residence and he was afraid that Kagome and her father would both be furious. As Hojo ran up the stairs leading to the house, he didn't see that a flying object was heading his way._

_*BAM!*_

_Hojo fell backwards and down a few steps. When he finally stopped rolling down the steps, he looked up to see Souta jogging down the stairs to retrieve his soccer ball._

"_Sorry about that Hojo but you should have been paying attention. I yelled "watch out!" but I guess you were too busy to hear me." Souta said in mock innocence, hoping that Hojo got the hint that he didn't like him in the slightest._

_Hojo got up and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "It's alright Souta, I was just in deep concentration. Aren't you suppose to be inside helping with the dinner?" Hojo said almost in a stern tone._

_'What are you my father?' Souta thought angrily to himself. "I'm not staying, I have a soccer game in 20 minutes. Kagome's driving me there and staying to watch me. Have fun with the dinner with my parents." Souta said side stepping around him and heading to their mom's car._

_All of a sudden Kagome came rushing out with a coat and the car keys in hand. "Souta let's go or else your going to be late."_

"_Kagom-" Hojo tried as Kagome ran past him towards the car._

"_Sorry Hojo, but I have to get Souta to this game on time. I'll talk to you tomorrow, my parents still want to have dinner with you." Kagome yelled driving out of the drive way and down the street, actually glad that she had to miss the dinner._

***End Of Flashback ***

Hojo looked back at Inuyasha, who had Souta in a semi headlock, and realized that everything in their lives seemed better without him in it. He couldn't help but be jealous of Inuyasha because all of that new 'happiness' was because of him. Hojo felt a new determination towards the current situation. ' When Kagome and I get back together, things will be like this, if not better.' Hojo thought to himself.

After going on drop zone for the second time, Kohaku and Souta said goodbye to their sisters and ran off to find Hekori, Ayumi's little sister.

"So what do you guys want to do now? It's only 8:20 and the night is still young." Miroku said grinning like an idiot and everyone looking at him wondering what he was on. "Well?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry." Ayumi said rubbing her stomach softly.

" I want to go on some more rides." Sango said.

"We should go in the tunnel of love don't you think?" Miroku said smirking until Sango knocked him over the head. Hard enough to give him a slight headache but soft enough that she didn't knock him unconscious.

"I agree with Ayumi, I think we should grab some food." Hojo said directing his suggestion towards Kagome.

"For once I agree with Hojo but I'm thinking something small like cotton candy." Inuyasha said to Kagome

"I was thinking more rides." Miroku said putting in more suggestions.

Seeing that the group couldn't agree on one thing Kagome thought of an idea. "How about we all do what we want for an hour and meet back at the drop zone ride at 9:10? Seeing as all of us have different things that we want to do, we can go in pairs."

"I'm with Sango." Miroku declared looping his arm with hers. Sango looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"I'm with Kagome." Inuyasha stated putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Hojo." Ayumi said smiling, seeing Kagome's intention. Ayumi has liked Hojo since the seventh grade and has been after him ever since. When Kagome dated Hojo, Ayumi thought that maybe that it was time to move on but after finding out that Kagome couldn't stand him she got the hope she needed.

"I guess so." Hojo said smiling politely back.

"So that settles it. We'll meet up back at drop zone at nine." Kagome smiled and everyone broke into their pairs.

(Hojo & Ayumi)

After five minutes of awkward silence, they found a small ramen shop to eat at. Once they got their food, neither of them really talked to one another. Ayumi was getting frustrated with the awkward silence and began to speak.

"Hojo, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Hojo said smiling slightly at her.

"Yeah I guess I did. But other than that one." Ayumi said blushing slightly.

"Sure, go ahead."

" I know this may be personal but... what do you have against Kagome dating Inuyasha?"

Hojo looked up startled and after five minutes of no answer, Ayumi continued.

"I mean... don't you think Inuyasha's treating her right? To me, Inuyasha seems like the perfect match for her and she couldn't be happier... I-Is the r-reason you d-don't like the idea of t-them dating is b-because you s-still l-l-l-love Kagome?" Ayumi said stuttering, she knew she was probably crossing an invisible line but she felt like she needed to know.

"... What brought up these questions, Ayumi?" Hojo said very suspicious and not answering none of her questions.

Seeing that things were getting more awkward than they were before, Ayumi decided to drop the topic. "Never mind... Just forget I said anything."

Hojo looked at her more seriously, wondering what was going through her head. Hojo softly said to her, "No Ayumi. I want to know why you are asking me these questions."

(Kagome & Inuyasha)

Inuyasha and Kagome have been walking around playing mini carnival games after they ate corn dogs. They didn't feel like getting sick by going on another ride till there food digested. After playing just about every mini carnival game there they decided to walk around hand-in–hand.

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Um... this may make you uncomfortable me asking this but what happened between you and Hojo? I mean since your brother brought it up that one time at dinner, then at the restaurant everything got out of hand..." Inuyasha said trailing off, feeling Kagome tense and stop walking, made him regret asking. "Never mind , Kagome, I don't need to know. It's a thing of the past." Inuyasha said softly kissing her on the forehead.

After Kagome got out of her semi- shocked state, she pulled him back towards her gently and said, " No, no no. It's alright Inuyasha. You just shocked me a little by asking me that. It will be good to get this off my chest, no one really knows the full story of what happened. Let's find a bench to sit on though, it's a long story."

Kagome and Inuyasha began walking around till they found a bench and Kagome began to tell the story that haunted her past and almost ruined her life... "Well it all began when..."

***Flashback* **(Sango, Miroku, Hojo and Kagome are all 14 years old)

"_Bye Kagome!" Sango yelled from the bottom of the Higuarshi Resident steps, waving up at Kagome._

"_Bye guys!" Kagome yelled back at Sango and Miroku._

"_Don't forget Parent Day tomorrow." Miroku yelled smiling at her._

"_How could I forget, my mom keeps reminding me. Bye guys!" Kagome said smiling back and running to her front door and heading inside. "I'm home!"_

"_Kagome, come in here please. Your father and I would like to speak to you." Naomi , her mother, called from the kitchen._

"_Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Kagome said quickly going to her room and changing into something more comfortable and headed back downstairs to find her parents sitting at the kitchen table._

"_Good afternoon Kagome." Hitomi said smiling up at his daughter._

"_Hello father. Hello mother. What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" Kagome said a bit formally when addressing her parents, afterward she sat down in front of her parents._

"_Well, we just wanted to inform you that I wont be able to come with you to your school tomorrow." Naomi said, seeing the disappointed look on Kagome's face she continued. "Your aunt Luna came down with a fever and since she has no one to take care of her, she asked if I could visit her for a few days. I leave tomorrow morning, so I wont be able to go. But your father volunteered to go in my place."_

"_Oh..okay, I understand. Tell Aunty Luna I hope she feels better." Kagome said standing up and getting ready to leave. But her father's voice interrupted her departure._

"_You don't mind do you, Kagome?" Hitomi asked kindheartedly._

"_No father, I don't mind." Kagome said smiling at her father and left the room._

_**Parent Day: Lunch time –**_

_At lunch Kagome and Hitomi met up with Sango, Miroku and their parents. Once they arrived, Hitomi went to talk with Sango and Miroku's fathers. Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat at a table a little ways away from them._

"_Hey Kagome, I thought your mother was suppose to come?" Sango's mother asked kindly._

"_Oh hello Mrs. Takija. She was but my aunt Luna came down with a fever so she went to go help her."_

" _Oh poor dear. Tell your mother I hope her sister returns to good health and that I will talk to her soon." _

"_Alright, bye Mrs. Takija." Kagome said when Sango's mother left the group._

_Once Sango's mother left Miroku looked over at all their fathers. "What do you think they talk about when we are not around?" _

"_Who knows? Business most likely." Sango said also looking at their fathers._

"_Well they can't talk about business all the time. They get together every week." Miroku replied._

"_Shush! Their heading over here. But whose that man that's with them?" Kagome asked before they could get to their table._

"_Kagome, Sango, Miroku, I'd like you to meet a good friend and boss of all of our sectors. This is Mr. Akitoki." Hitomi said informing all of them who the man was._

"_Hello, it's very nice to meet you all." Mr. Akitoki "Mr. Takija, Mr. Higurashi, you have very beautiful_

_daughters." He said shaking each of their hands._

"_Thank you." Kagome and Sango both replied at the compliment. _

"_Have you three had the chance of meeting my son? We just transferred here a week ago from across town."_

_The three teenagers looked at each other curiously and shook their heads no._

"_You haven't? Let me go get him, I'm sure you guys will get along great." Mr. Akitoki said glancing around the room and his eyes landed on a boy across the room by himself. After three minutes he came back with the same boy._

" _This is my son, Hojo. Hojo this is Kagome, Sango and Miroku. They are the son and daughters of the men I introduced you to earlier." His father told him, but he wasn't really paying attention to his words. _

_Hojo was too busy staring at the girl named Kagome to comprehend any of his fathers words after finding out each of their names. His trance was broken when his father hit him on the arm. "Hojo be polite."_

"_...O-oh I'm very sorry for zoning out like that. It's nice to meet all of you really." He said smiling politely at all of them._

"_Likewise. It's always nice to met a new friend." Miroku said smiling back. _

_And from that moment, things became even stranger._

_**A Week Later –**_

_Kagome came home with Miroku and Sango behind her. They decided to have a movie day at Kagome's since it was Saturday. Once they entered the house Miroku and Sango raided the movie cabinet, while Kagome went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn to see Kohaku and Souta already popping some. _

"_Hey, how come you guys are popping popcorn?" Kagome asked suspiciously._

" _Can we join your movie night Kagome?" Kohaku asked innocently._

_Seeing as both, Kahaku and Souta were giving her that 'lost" look she gave in " Sure why not? As long as you guys don't give commentary during the movie._

"_Alright." Both of them happily agreed._

_About an hour into their movie night, the five if them hear Hitomi come in from work. He walked into the living room to see 3 teens and 2 kids occupying it. "Hello everyone."_

"_Hey dad." Kagome and Souta answered back._

"_Hi Mr. Higurashi." Sango, Miroku and Kohaku replied also._

"_Kagome I have a favor to ask you. I know this is a bit extreme and I wouldn't ask you this unless it was extremely important." Upon hearing this Sango paused the movie._

_By now everyone was wondering what Kagome and Souta's father could possibly ask of her that he had a regretful look on his face. "What is it dad?"_

"_You remember Mr. Akitoki my boss?"_

"_Yes, the man you introduced us to at parent day. What about him?"_

"_Remember his son?"_

"_Hojo? We talk to him sometimes in the hall. Dad what is this all about?" Kagome asked, really just wanting him to get to the point. _

"_Well, Mr. Akitoki is considering making me a partner but only if I agree to his terms..."_

"_Congratulations Mr. Higurashi but what does that have to do with Kagome, if you don't me asking."_

_Miroku asked politely._

"_Well... his terms is that Kagome...dates his son." _

_The whole room went into complete and udder silence. Everyone staring at Kagome who was frozen still where she had been sitting. _

"_Kagome, I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm asking too much of you, forget I asked dear." Hitomi said turning to leave._

"_...No it's okay dad. I know how long you've waited for this opportunity. I-I'll d-do it." Kagome said to her father stumbling over her words a bit._

"_Kagome are you sure? I don't want to sacrifice my only daughters happiness for a job opportunity." _

"_I-I'm sure dad. Who knows I mind up actually liking him." Kagome slightly smiling at him._

"_Thanks sweetie." Hitomi said hugging his daughter tightly then went to go call his boss and tell Naomi the good news and bad news._

_When Hitomi, everyone apart from Kagome, began to speak at once. _

"_Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked_

"_Kagome, who is this Hojo kid?" Souta added._

"_That kid is always with Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, why doesn't he just date one of them?" Miroku wondered out loud._

_Surprisingly the only one who made actual sense was Kohaku. " I'm sure Kagome has a good reason for deciding to do this...S-she probably is just doing this for her f-father's sake." Everyone was shocked, usually Kohaku was the silent type around people. But they understood that Kagome was like another sister, apart from Sango._

"_Thanks Kohaku." Kagome said hugging him, causing him to blush slightly and hug her back. Kagome answered their questions and un-paused the movie. _

_After that day things just got complicated._

***End of Flashback.***

"After that we started dating. My parents began fighting around then too. The reason they began was because of me. My mother thought that I should date Hojo because I wanted to and not because my father asked me too. Dad always felt horrible for making me do that and was a little happy to see me a little happy being with Hojo. But after we dated for about six months things started to get _crazy. _Hojo began getting really possessive telling me that I couldn't hang out with Sango and Miroku anymore. Almost breaking up their relationship in the process. So one day I just got tired of it... So I broke up with him after school one day, his father never liked me after that and I haven't spoken to Hojo till recently." Kagome said finally getting out why she ever dated Hojo in the first place.

Inuyasha, who has been quite the whole time, reached around her and hugged her tightly. " If he thinks he's going to take the best thing in my life away from me, then he's got another thing coming."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling into his shoulder. After sitting like that for a few minutes. Kagome removed her arms. "I think it's time we find Sango and Miroku." Kagome said grabbing his hand and walking towards rides to find the couple.

_**A/N: **_**Sorry guys, I know it's a while. But as you see this is a bit longer than usual. I hope to get some more stuff up in the next few weeks. Thanks for reading. R & R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer – I sadly don't own Inuyasha :( **

Last Time: 

_Inuyasha, who has been quiet the whole time, reached around her and hugged her tightly. " If he thinks he's going to take the best thing in my life away from me, then he's got another thing coming." _

"_I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling into his shoulder. After sitting like that for a few minutes. Kagome removed her arms. "I think it's time we find Sango and Miroku." Kagome said grabbing his hand and walking towards rides to find the couple._

Now:

(Hojo & Ayumi)

"Just forget it Hojo. It was a stupid topic to bring up in the first place." Ayumi said speed walking away from him and the restaurant they just exited from.

"Ayumi, you wouldn't have brought it up if it was pointless." Hojo said speed walking after her. '_We've been like this ever since we left the restaurant. And before you know it, we're going to start an argument.'_ Hojo thought to himself, chasing after his long time friend.

"Fine. You want to know why I brought it up?" Ayumi almost screamed, she just wanted time to rewind, so that she had never mentioned the past in the first place. She stopped in the middle of the pathway. The carnival world blurring around them. "I've been in love with you since the seventh frikken grade! And did you notice a thing? No! I've been an idiot all these years thinking that you may have felt an ounce of what I felt for you. But you know what, that type of thing only happens in fair tales. Something I no longer believe in." Ayumi finished semi-yelling and ran off.

Hojo stood there watching her leave. Thinking over what she just said to him. "_I've been in love with you since the seventh frikken grade! And did you notice a thing? No! I've been an idiot all these years thinking that you may have felt an ounce of what I felt for you."... How many years have I overlooked it?...Ayumi, I'm sorry." _Hojo thought to himself, turning the opposite way to not collide with anyone from their group.

(Miroku & Sango)

Miroku and Sango just came off of a spinning ride and both of them were laughing at the other. Neither of them could walk straight. Sango was about to fall and Miroku, as unstable as she was, caught her by her waist.

"Why thank you my good sir." Sango said formally and jokingly.

Miroku let her go when she was balanced and bowed. "Your welcome milady."

Both began laughing again. "What should we do now?" Sango asked walking down the path with Miroku.

"I have a few ideas." Miroku said stopping her and leaning towards her.

"Your such a pervert." Sango whispered before closing the gap between them, kissing him gently.

Pulling away Miroku only smiled cutely at his girlfriend and walked hand in hand with her. While walking toward a concession stand, someone bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry. I should watch where I'm going." A familiar feminine voice said looking at the ground.

"Ayumi? What's wrong? Why does it look like you've been crying?" Sango asked immediately letting go of Miroku and putting her hands gently on Ayumi's shoulders.

"It's nothing really...Just Hojo. I'm going to get Hekori and head home." Ayumi said beginning to walk away.

"Ayumi it's only 9 o'clock, Hekori is with Kohaku and Souta, she'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. What did Hojo do?" Sango asked calmly.

"Noth-"

Ayumi was interrupted in the middle of her sentence. "Sango! Miroku! Ayumi!" Kagome yelled over to them, walking with Inuyasha towards them. Once they reached the rest of the group, Kagome noticed Ayumi looked like she had been recently crying, and became instantly worried. "Ayumi what happened? What did Hojo do to you?" Kagome asked in a stern but calm voice.

Getting tired of everyone asking what was wrong, Ayumi confessed. " I'm crying because Hojo is a moron!" Ayumi stated as tears began to gather in her eyes once more.

"Tell us something we don't know." Inuyasha replied scuffing until Kagome jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow!."

"What did Hojo **do**, Ayumi?" Sango asked sternly grasping her shoulders gently, leaving no room for nothing but the answer.

" I confessed and he did nothing but stand there. I ran off and he didn't even consider coming after me. He just turned around and left." Ayumi said whispering sadly but was loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear her.

"How could he do that?" Sango almost yelled, she couldn't believe a guy would do that much less Hojo of all people.

"Where is he now, do you know?" Miroku asked ready to give Hojo a much needed talking to.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Without waiting for an answer Inuyasha walked off in the opposite direction.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha has been walking around for five minutes until he spotted the person he was looking for.

"Yo, Akitoki!"

Hearing his name, Hojo turned around but once he spotted Inuyasha, he continued walking. Seeing this Inuyasha used his demon strength and jumped in front of Hojo to cut off his path.

"What can I do for you Inuyasha?" Hojo said acting indifferent to everything around him.

Inuyasha got even more pissed off and struck him over the head. "Cut the crap! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you just leave Ayumi crying after she confessed? What type of man does that? Or are you just a boy who runs away from his problems?" Inuyasha yelled blocking Hojo from leaving.

"I don't think what happened between Ayumi and I is any of your business, Inuyasha."

"Ugh! What's your problem! Stop acting so cocky and we'll figure this out faster. Okay, I get it we aren't the closest of friends more like acquaintances but Ayumi happens to be a friend of mine. So apparently it is my business. You've got two options, one you can tell me why your being such a jerk to Ayumi. Or two: you can leave the carnival and have your friendship with Ayumi ruined forever or at least a few years."

Seeing that Inuyasha had a point, Hojo began to tell Inuyasha why he left when Ayumi confessed. "Well, the reason I left was because I don't know how I feel about Ayumi. I mean we've been friends since the seventh grade and I never looked at her than anything more than a friend until now. Since then I've been so focused on perusing Kagome that I never realized Ayumi's feelings for me. I just don't know how I feel about her yet."

"Okay, Hojo I get what you mean but you could have done it a better way than leaving her there crying." Inuyasha said trying to think of a way to sort everything out.

"I know, it's just I need a little bit of time to sort things through. I mean if I go out with her and we break up,our friendship would be ruined. And if I don't and we remain friends, how will I know that I didn't miss out on something that could have been a good thing." Hojo said trying to figure out the right decision to take.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do but how will you know what will happen if you don't try? You guys have been best friends for years, you really think a mere break up can ruin it all?"

"I don't know Inuyasha."

"The future is full of unknowns and if we focus on what those unknowns are, life will pass us by."

Hojo look at Inuyasha in puzzlement. _Since when is Inuyasha insightful?_ "Very wise words Inuyasha. Thanks for your help, I'm sure I'll figure out what to do. "

"Yeah, well just make sure you make up your mind before Ayumi does it for you." And with that Inuyasha went back in the direction he came from, leaving Hojo to think over what just happened.

Once Inuyasha returned everyone was still trying to get Ayumi to straighten out her thoughts.

"I've ruined everything! What's going to happen at school now? We'll probably just walk past each other like the other doesn't even exist! Ugh what have I done?" Ayumi said conjuring up the worst scenario in her mind.

"Ayumi, I'm sure that wont happen. Your just over reacting a bit. Just take a few calming deep breaths."

Miroku said trying to get her to think rationally.

"Out of mild curiosity, what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked giving Ayumi a worried look.

"There's nothing I can do. I've done what I could, everything is in his hand now. I couldn't possibly do anything else." Ayumi said realizing that even how their friendship would turn out, was his call.

"AYUMI!"

Hearing her name being called she turned towards the voice to see Souta, Kohaku and her sister, Hekori running towards them.

"Sis, it's ten o'clock. We've got to start heading home." Hekori said to her big sister.

"Yeah, we've got to get going as well. You guys want a ride Ayumi? We have space in my car. It's only Kagome, Souta and I. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku are walking back because they live near each other." Inuyasha asked Ayumi and Hekori.

"Sure why not. You can just drop us off where our streets branch off. We can walk from there, our house is only a few houses down." Ayumi said once they got to the parking lot.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Hekori and Ayumi, I hope you feel better." Sango said leaving with Miroku and Kohaku.

"Bye guys and thanks." And with that Inuyasha started the car and began driving home.

[Ayumi & Hekori]

Once they were dropped off, they began walking from the end of the street seeing as they only lived only 5 houses down.

"Ayumi, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong, Hekori?"

"Usually by now you would be telling me about your day. But you've been silent since we left the car. It's a miracle." She said with a hint of teasing.

Ayumi laughed lightly. "For an eight year old your pretty smart. Nothing is wrong really, just stupid boy problems."

"That stupid Hojo again." Hekori asked when they reached their house. "I don't see why you like him. Don't you know that **all** boys have cooties." She said shaking her head at her bigger sister.

Ayumi laughed at the idea that her smart little sister still believed in cooties. Their father taught Hekori well. "Go say hi to mom and dad." Ayumi told her while she sat on the porch steps .

"Aren't you coming inside?" Hekori said holding the door open.

"In a bit, I just want to star gaze for a couple of minutes."

"Alright, I'll tell mom and dad your out here. Don't stay out too late." Hekori said teasing her while sticking out her tongue out playfully.

Ayumi returned the gesture. "Goodnight, my evil sister."

"Goodnight, my evil hench women." And with that Hekori went inside giggling.

Once she left, Ayumi shook her head smiling and began looking up at the night sky. She sat out here for ten minutes and when she was planning to head in, someone's voice stopped her.

"Ayumi?" Hojo said quietly to not startle her.

"Hojo? What are you doing here?" Ayumi said turning towards hm and closing the door.

"Ayumi, we really need to talk." Hojo said sitting on the steps and gesturing her to sit as well.

End of Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry guys I know I haven't posted in a while. But I'm hoping to at least post one more chapter next week before I have to head back to school on the third. Hope you like the chapter , I wanted to leave it on a cliffy for u guys ;P. R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. So much writer's block on what I wanted to happen, but I'm content with how it ended. Sorry again for the wait, hopefully I get the next chapter out in the next 3 weeks. R&R :D

**Disclaimer – I sadly don't own Inuyasha **

_Last Time:_

"_Alright, I'll tell mom and dad you're out here. Don't stay out too late." Hekori said teasing her while sticking out her tongue out playfully._

_Ayumi returned the gesture. "Goodnight, my evil sister."_

"_Goodnight, my evil hench women." And with that Hekori went inside giggling._

_Once she left, Ayumi shook her head smiling and began looking up at the night sky. She sat out here for ten minutes and when she was planning to head in, someone's voice stopped her._

"_Ayumi?" Hojo said quietly to not startle her._

"_Hojo? What are you doing here?" Ayumi said turning towards him and closing the door._

"_Ayumi, we really need to talk." Hojo said sitting on the steps and gesturing her to sit as well._

Now:

Ayumi hesitated for a few seconds and sat down beside him, making sure there was a slight gap in between them. "…So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Hojo didn't respond for a few minutes and Ayumi got fed up. "Well, if you want to sit here staring into space, be my guest. But if you aren't going to talk then I'm going to bed." With that said Ayumi began to stand up.

"No wait, Ayumi!" Hojo said grabbing her hand before she would walk inside.

"Hojo, what is it? I'm tired of playing this game. I've waited since grade seven for something to happen, it never did…" Ayumi said sighing in defeat.

"Ayumi, you don't understand. I mean, I just found out not a few hours ago that you liked me since grade seven. I needed time to think over something's. I couldn't have given you a straight answer at that moment. Yes, I could have done it in a better way-"

"You think?" Ayumi interrupted muttering to herself.

"- but we seriously need to talk about what everything could possibly mean." Hojo said pausing and waiting for her to respond. Once all he received was a nod he continued. "IF we did decide to date, and we happened to break up…can we make a pact that we'll still be friends?"

"Is that what you are worried about?" She said a little surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean you are one of my best friends. I can't stand the thought of losing you for anything…" Hojo said softly, gazing at Ayumi.

"Hojo, you could never lose me; not even if you wanted to." Ayumi said resting her head on his shoulder blushing.

He blushed as well, looking forward, instead of looking down at her. After a few moments of silence, he began talking softly. "Ayumi, I still can't see the reason why you like me. You deserve so much better."

Ayumi laughed softly to herself before answering him. "But, I don't want anyone else. But it's up to you what we do with this information. I mean, you already know how I feel about you. You haven't really told me what you feel for me…"

Hojo hesitated at that moment and Ayumi felt his whole body tense. Not liking how his whole presence tensed at the minor thought, Ayumi felt it was best to not be leaning on his shoulder. Once again he was staring off into the night before them. _'Guess he's not ready for that type of relationship or… he just doesn't like me that way at all.'_ She waited a few more moments and decided to speak up. "…It's okay Hojo. If you don't feel the same for me, it's alright. Maybe we we're just meant to stay friends, you know?" Not waiting for his response, she pecked him on the cheek and went to her door. "Good night, Hojo."

"Ay-." Before Hojo could stop her, she closed the door behind her. Hojo sighed to himself and began to walk home. _'I don't know how to tell her. The consequences could be fatal; our whole relationship will change completely. Am I; are we, ready for such a big step? I wish this was a lot easier.'_

[At school on Monday]

Hojo been able to speak with Ayumi all morning but she has been with Kagome and her friends most of the time. When lunch rolled around, Hojo stood in line looking at where Ayumi was sitting. She wasn't her usual care-free self; Ayumi didn't look like she was truly enjoying herself. Once he saw Inuyasha and Miroku were walking towards him, he moved along in the line.

"What'd you do?" Inuyasha asked getting right to the point.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said warningly. "Hojo, what he means is what happened between you and Ayumi? She hasn't been too happy. She's trying to pretend that she is okay but we all know something is wrong."

Hojo sighed, "The other night didn't go well."

"Yeah we know." Inuyasha said a little harshly.

"No, not just at the carnival, after that I went to her house to speak with her. That didn't turn out well. She thought that my thinking was a rejection and she hasn't spoken to me since." Hojo said gloomily as he paid for his lunch and sat down with Ayumi and the rest of the girls. "Hey, Ayumi…" Hojo said with a smile, hoping she would return it.

Ayumi looked over and saw Hojo smiling at her. "Oh, hi Hojo..."

After sensing the tension between the two, Sango decided to bring up a topic that could get everyone talking. "So, what's everyone doing after school today?"

"Going to spend some time with my girl." Inuyasha smirked, kissing Kagome's forehead.

"Well, I have to work on my English essay tonight." Miroku said looking apologetically to Sango.

"I thought that we were going to hang out tonight." Sango muttered disappointingly.

"I know, babe but it's worth 30% of my grade. I'll make it up to you Saturday. I promise."

"Okay, as long as you work hard on that essay. So what are you up to Ayumi?" Sango said looking at Ayumi.

"I'm heading straight home after school."

"Wait, I thought you pick up Hekori after school?" Kagome said paying attention.

"Not today. Mom said that Hekori has a doctor's appointment after school, so I don't have to pick her up."

"Oh, well what are you up to Hojo?" Kagome said attempting to get Ayumi and Hojo talking to each other.

"I'm not sure yet…" Hojo said looking towards Ayumi, who was halfway through her lunch.

Kagome began thinking of a way to get them to begin speaking. Once she got an idea, she gave Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha looks. Once her message was across, she began to put her plan into action.

"We've got to go work on a group project for our class." Kagome said grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later." Miroku said following Kagome's lead.

After everyone left it was only Ayumi and Hojo left at the table. A minute passed and neither of them spoke. Once he noticed that Ayumi was about to leave, Hojo spoke in a quiet voice.

"Will we ever talk again?"

Ayumi stilled hearing those words. "We will. Just not this moment, we've got to get use to how things use to be."

"Ayumi, could you please just talk to me. I have something important to tell you…"

Not wanting to hear why he rejected her, she needed an escape. Ayumi's wish was answered when Eri called her from across the lunch room.

"Ayumi, I need your help with the history homework." Eri asked when she was close enough for them to hear her.

"Oh, did you need help right this second?" Ayumi asked looking at Hojo hesitantly at the corner of her eye. At the last minute, wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I have history next period. Please, Ayumi, I don't understand this unit at all." Eri pleaded.

"…Hojo, I'll speak to you later okay?"

And with that Ayumi and Eri went to finish Eri's history homework in the library.

'_When will you just hear what I have to say?'_ Hojo thought, finishing up his lunch.

[After School]

Ayumi sighed grabbing her books from her locker and began to head home. She usually took the school bus which was more convenient but today she felt like walking. _'Maybe the nature surrounding me will clear my head. Hopefully…'_

Once Ayumi arrived outside school grounds, she began a steady pace home and relaxed for a peaceful 10 minute walk. The thing she didn't realize was that someone was following her every move… After about three minutes of walking she felt someone grab her hand and drag her to a park bench nearby. Ayumi was about to scream when she realized that the person dragging her to the bench was Hojo.

"Hojo, what are you do-"Ayumi didn't get a chance to finish her question because Hojo put he to sit on the bench while he stood before her. His hands were placed on the bench on either side of her so she had no choice but to listen this time.

"Okay, Ayumi, I'm sorry for following you. But this was the only way I could think of to get you to speak to me about this and to hear me out."

Ayumi was trying not to look him straight in the eye, so she turned her head to look at the playing children in the park. "Haven't you already said what you needed to say?"

"No, Ayumi and you know that. Why do you keep avoiding me?" Hojo said averting her eyes so she was looking directly at him.

"Did you ever think it's hard to look at something every day knowing you can't have it? Knowing that no matter what you possibly do, there is a little chance that something will happen. Knowing that the close relationship you had with that person probably won't be the same. Why do you keep doing this to me, Hojo?"

"Ayumi, could you please just listen to me before jumping to conclusions. Why are you thinking the worst, when you haven't let me talk? For the past few days I tried to tell you but you expected the worse and just ended it there. You haven't really spoken to me since."

"It's easier to expect the worse and become happy; than to expect the best and it turns out horribly wrong… That statement is not entirely true, I have spoken to you…" She said whispering softly and looked away again.

"Really? That's not true? Ayumi if it wasn't for Kagome at lunch, we probably wouldn't be talking to one another at the moment."

Ayumi tensed, knowing that the statement was true.

"Come take a walk with me." Hojo said softly, releasing her from the arm barrier he had created earlier.

Ayumi had no other choice but to agree and once they began walking, Hojo looped his right arm around her left one. A familiar thing, they use to do before this whole fiasco. That thought made, Ayumi feel a bit more comfortable.

"Hojo, could you stop the mixed messages… at one moment, it seems like you don't want a relationship at all and the next, your telling me things that makes me think you want that sort of thing. Just…" Ayumi sighed before she continued, "What is it you wanted to tell me? This has been drawn out long enough…" _'We need to settle this one way or another.'_

"You are right and that is why I followed you... The past few days, I had time to think over everything you've told me and it made me realize something's I didn't realize before. Ayumi, you've always been there for me no matter what the cause. You're sweet, kind, pretty; an all-around amazing girl. I don't see how you can settle for a guy like me… but if you still want to, I want to give this a try…" Hojo said slowing down their pace so she take in everything he was saying.

'_Did I hear him correctly? Or was that my imagination playing tricks on me again?'_ Ayumi thought to herself while, stopping their walk, to find them standing in front of her house. "Are you saying that we can give 'us' a chance? No more if's, maybe's or but's?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But, we have to make a pact, where ever this takes us; our friendship will stay intact regardless our relationship."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ayumi muttered before Hojo kissed her softly.

"Ew! Mom, Ayumi is going to get cooties." Hekori said closing the car door.

Hearing Hekori's voice, they both pulled away as if they had been shocked by the other.

"Hello, Hojo how are you?" Sasuki said smiling knowingly, not missing the position her daughter and her daughters best friend were just in.

Hojo blushed from embarrassment "I'm fine, Mrs. Yahmata . I was just walking Ayumi home before going home myself. Bye Mrs. Yahmata, Hekori. Bye Ayumi." Hojo said kissing her on the cheek before walking down the driveway.

"Call me later tonight." Ayumi said before he was out of earshot. After he was no longer in view, Ayumi walked to the front door.

"So Ayumi, what was that all about?" Sasuki asked walking behind her daughters.

"Oh nothing…" Ayumi said trying to go up the stairs before her mother could stop her.

"Hojo and Ayumi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Hekori sang running up the stairs behind her sister.

'_Well, at least Hojo and I fixed our problem.' _Ayumi thought before going to her room and quickly closed the door behind her.

"OW!" Hekori yelled in pain as she ran into the door.

'_Sevres you right.'_ "Sorry, Hekori." Ayumi laughed out and snuggled in her bed. _'Things are finally going well for me.'_


	16. Chapter 16: Part 1

**Chapter 16: Part A**

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while. Well, we have FINALLY come to the end of this story. I really can't think of anything else to put in this story and well… This is the end of it. I wrote twice as much as I usually do and had to split it into 2 parts. So hopefully you guys enjoy it.  
**_****

Disclaimer – I sadly don't own Inuyasha 

_Last Time:_

"_Call me later tonight." Ayumi said before he was out of earshot. After he was no longer in view, Ayumi walked to the front door._

"_So Ayumi, what was that all about?" Sasuki asked walking behind her daughters._

"_Oh nothing…" Ayumi said trying to go up the stairs before her mother could stop her._

"_Hojo and Ayumi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Hekori sang running up the stairs behind her sister._

'_Well, at least Hojo and I fixed our problem.' Ayumi thought before going to her room and quickly closed the door behind her. _

"_OW!" Hekori yelled in pain as she ran into the door._

'_Sevres you right.' "Sorry, Hekori." Ayumi laughed out and snuggled in her bed. 'Things are finally going well for me.'_

Now:

It was seven o'clock, when Inuyasha and Kagome decided to order a large Hawaiian pizza, a

Litre of Pepsi and rented three movies to watch. Once they were just half way through the second movie, the doorbell rang.

"Are Sango and Miroku coming over tonight?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha paused the movie.

"Not that I know of." Inuyasha answered as Kagome got up to answer the door.

When Kagome got to the door, she opened it to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties and a woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

"Hello. Is there something I could help you with?" Kagome asked as politely as she could. The man's facial expression was one of ice, she felt as if she walked into a deep freeze.

"Yes there is. I assume you are my half-brothers wench?" The man said not trying to be polite at all.

Seeing Kagome's shocked expression, the woman jabbed the man in the ribs. "Please excuse my husband's behavior; he's not really a people person when it comes to conversations." Sensing her husband's glare, she continued. "I'm Rin Takarashi and this is Sesshomaru Takarashi, we are looking for Inuyasha. Have you seen him by chance?"

"Um, yes I have… Come in, I'll get him." Kagome said hesitantly and went back to the living room.

_-Kagome & Inuyasha- _

Kagome came in to see Inuyasha lying on the couch attempting to throw popcorn in the air and catch it with his mouth. Too bad most of them ended up hitting his nose, Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, the door is for you. It's a woman named Rin? And a man named, Sesshomaru? Do you-"Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha raced to the front door. "Know them?" Kagome said trailing off and following him to the doorway.

When Kagome got there, she saw Inuyasha twirling Rin in the air and her laughing. Sesshomaru didn't seem too pleased about Inuyasha doing that, so after four seconds of receiving a glare Inuyasha put Rin back on the ground.

"Inuyasha, how many times have I asked you not to tackle my wife like that?"

"Oh, come on Shessy, it's our thing." Inuyasha said, laughing with Rin. Seeing Kagome standing silently to herself, he pulled her over to the main hallway. "Kagome, this is my sister in law, Rin but she's more like a little sister to me; and this is my half-brother, Sesshomaru. Rin, Sesshomaru, this is my girlfriend Kagome."

"Very nice to meet you Kagome, figures Inuyasha would find a gorgeous girl for a girlfriend." Rin said smiling widely at Kagome.

"Nice to meet you too, Rin. You are too kind." Kagome said shyly blushing. "Why don't you guys come in and join us? There probably is a reason you came to discuss with Inuyasha about."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod as he and Rin entered their house. Once they were in the living room, Inuyasha began to speak.

"How are mom and dad?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sesshomaru said from beside Rin on the couch.

Inuyasha hesitated, "What about them? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. They just sent me down here to check on you and to get the company's car back. They just told me to find out how you were doing."

Inuyasha released a breath he was holding, "Damn Sesshomaru, don't scare me like that."

"So, where are you guys staying while you're here?" Kagome asked politely Rin, who was sitting quietly beside Sesshomaru.

"Probably just a hotel," Rin answered shrugging.

"Guy's why don't you just stay here? I have the spare room that used to be Kagome's but now she just sleeps with me; so you guys can take that room if you would like…" Inuyasha suggested looking at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"We don't want to intrude." Rin said, sheepishly looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's not an intrusion. It'll be nice to have a girl in the house for once." Kagome said grabbing Rin's hand and heading upstairs.

"Well, it seems as if you are not the only one who likes to steal my wife…" Sesshomaru muttered to Inuyasha. "Help me with the bags then."

"Get 'em yourself." Inuyasha said while heading in the direction of the living room.

"Oh, no you don't." Sesshomaru replied grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him to his Convertible.

_Three days later…_

Kagome and Rin were in the kitchen preparing lunch for the four of them while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the backyard talking.

"So, what'd dad have to do for you to come down here? I thought when I left, that he said an associate was coming to pick up the car?"

"I am the associate. I started working for dad, a week before you left. Dad thought that it was better to send me than a business partner. The only reason I said yes was because of Rin."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger…" Inuyasha mumbled but shut his mouth once he saw Sesshomaru glaring at him.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru was going to sock his brother upside the head but when he was about to, Rin and Kagome came walking through the back door. An idea hit Sesshomaru, which made him have the faintest shadow of a smirk. "Speaking of mother and father, did I tell you a three days ago that they are coming tomorrow?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time, making Kagome almost spill the tray of ice tea she had in her hand.

Sesshomaru had a look of satisfaction on his face until Rin was giving him a cold glare. "Sesshomaru, didn't you tell them from three days ago? Why the hell did you wait until **now** to tell them? Did you want to give them a heart attack?"

Knowing that Rin rarely gets mad at him, he felt a little pang but didn't show it. Kagome and Rin sat down at the table and shared the stir fry and salad they finished making. Rin sat down beside Sesshomaru and felt his hand covering hers under the table. Knowing that was his way of apologizing, she squeezed his hand slightly in return.

"When are they arriving?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to get into an argument with Sesshomaru.

"Tomorrow around dinner, since you'll be at school; Rin has offered both of us to gather whatever you need while you are gone." Sesshomaru suggested while looking at Kagome, who looked like she may faint.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked putting his arm around her and looked in her eyes to see if there was anything physically wrong with her.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, "Your parents are coming tomorrow…To have dinner, with all of us…"

Rin realized what was worrying Kagome and decided to voice her opinion. "Kagome, Izayoi and Inutaisho are going to love you. So please don't stress out over it, I did and trust me; my assumptions of them not liking me was wrong."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Inuyasha asked, turning her so that Kagome was facing him. "Kagome, things are going to be fine. My parents are going to adore you and we're going to have fun." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I was just being stupid." Kagome said trying to laugh it off, while grabbing the empty plates and walked into the kitchen.

"You know she's not going to stop worrying until she sees it for herself right?" Sesshomaru asked who surprisingly seemed to care.

Inuyasha sighed and walked inside to see Kagome washing the dishes in the sink. Without saying a word, he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Kagz, baby, what are you so afraid of?"

"Spiders, snakes, scary movies…" Kagome answered trailing off.

"Stop being a smart ass." Inuyasha joked as he turned her around to face him. "You know what I meant. Why are you afraid of meeting my parents? They won't hurt you, or disown me or something. Kagome, whether they like you or not; which they will! I will always love you, regardless of what they do or say."

"I know it's just… Remember when you met my parents and my dad wouldn't stop giving you a hard time until he realized how much we cared about each other? What if the same thing happens but they just plain don't like me?" Kagome mumbled while looking at the floor.

"Kagome, I know my parents and I know you. You'll get along great and you know why?; Because you both love me. How could three people that love me not like each other?" Inuyasha said joking around and smiled when he saw Kagome smiling.

"You're so full of yourself." Kagome said laughing along with him and hugged him back in a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but Kagome; I need that list of what you would like for tomorrow. Sesshomaru and I are going shopping later on." Rin said with her head in the back door, while the rest of her body was still outside.

"Sure Rin, I'll be there in a second." Kagome answered and once Rin was back outside, she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips and smiled up at him once they pulled away. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You're a great boyfriend."

"Did you expect anything different?" Inuyasha smirked and followed her out the door.  
_  
-Next day at lunch-_

"So what are you going to wear tonight, Kagome?" Sango asked walking with her to the cafeteria.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll probably just wear a nice shirt and skirt, I don't want to make it seem like I'm being stuck up or something." Kagome said walking into the cafeteria line with Sango. She couldn't wait to get her lunch today. Oden, the only things edible on the lunch list for once; well in her opinion anyway.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. How is Inuyasha taking the news about his parents visiting?" Sango asked grabbing an apple to eat after finishing her Bento.

Kagome stopped in the middle of the aisle that was in the direction of their table. _While worrying about how his parents would react to me, I completely forgot about Inuyasha's feelings about his parents coming to visit… I can't help but feel horrible that I didn't consider his feelings._

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome slightly jumped almost spilling her Oden on her silk white button up shirt and black knee length flowing skirt.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Kagome answered resuming her pace to their table to wait for Miroku and Inuyasha. "Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Stuck in detention for the stunt they pulled this morning. Our boyfriends can be such idiots sometimes." Sango laughed before she began to sort through her lunch.

Kagome laughed upon remembering what their boyfriends did that morning.

_= Flashback – that morning during second period =_

_During Mr. Totosai's Demon Knowledge class, Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten tired of Totosai's rambling; they decided to find some form of entertainment. Since there lovely girlfriends – who were actually paying attention – were sitting directly in front of them, they began to form a plan together._

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha whispered leaning forward in his chair. "Do you have a stick of gum?"

"_Maybe, hold on a sec." Kagome quietly reached into her yellow backpack to search for her pack of 5 gum. Ten seconds later Kagome gave him a stick of gum underneath the table, so that Totosai wouldn't see it._

"Thanks babe." Inuyasha said quickly giving her a peck on the cheek before placing the gum in his mouth. 

_Inuyasha looked over at Miroku to see that he too had gum in his mouth, trailing his finger up Sango's spine. Inuyasha saw that Miroku was trying to distract her on purpose from Mr. Totosai's lecture. Following Miroku's lead, Inuyasha leaned back in his seat as far as he could, so that he could play footsies with Kagome._

After 10 minutes of this, the girl began silently cursing their boyfriends. They have played footsies, thrown bits of easers at them, trailing their fingers on the girls backs, played with their hair and was tapping their pencils on their shoulders annoyingly; ALL without Mr. Totosai seeing a thing.

"Inu-kun," Kagome said sweetly turning her head slightly, so that she could look at him from the corner of her eyes. "If you do not stop annoying me, you will not only be sleeping on the couch from now on but I will help Sesshomaru plan any pranks on you and help him improve it. But wait, if you even as brush your foot against mine, I will buy a year supply of Ramen and cook every one of them in front of you not giving you even a sip of any of it!"

Inuyasha sat their dumbfounded with his mouth agape. He could tell that Kagome was completely serious about every word she just uttered. Inuyasha sat normally in his seat and turned to Miroku and Sango, only to realize Miroku was getting threatened as well.

"Miroku, if you even touch me one more time then I will make your life a living hell. IF you do, the first thing that will be cut off into bite sized pieces will be your manhood. I will make sure that not only will you not be able to bare ANYONES child, but you wouldn't be able to even adopt a child! So, in that case, I would stop what you are doing." Sango said adding venom into her voice, while giving him a death glare before turning back to the board.

_Inuyasha had to admit Miroku's face was priceless. They both knew that Sango had many connections to fulfill any and all of her pervious threats. Since she was a decedent of demon slayers, who even helped weak demons on many occasions, she could get a hoard of demons to fulfill her wishes in an instant. Both Inuyasha and Miroku knew that it was best to back off for now._

With twenty minutes left of class, the boys still needed some form of entertainment. They decided to torture the person who made them this bored, Mr. Totosai. Since their teacher despised gum, so much they thought they may have a little fun. After silently agreeing what they were to do, Inuyasha began their plan. He blew a bubble and popped his gum, quiet enough so he wouldn't be able to pinpoint a student but loud enough to hear. 

_Mr. Totosai immediately cut off his lecture. "Who did that?" When no one answered, he grew more aggravated. Deciding to let this go for once, he asked. "Now where was I? Oh yes, most demons are driven by their survival instincts. Both male and female demons…" _

_As Mr. Totosai continued with his lecture, the boys waited 10 seconds before Miroku popped his gum. _

"_Who did that?"Again, his class gave no answer, all of the students looking at each other with confused glances. Totosai, wasn't in the mood for this horsing around so he went back to his lecture. "Female demons are no different than male demons when it comes to dominance. Both genders want to be the Alpha in any pack. Either, one has to submit to the other or they fight each other until the other gives up or die by their injuries. It is rare when both genders are able to be on equal ground as Partnered Alphas. The only recorded information of this was in–" _

_This time they didn't try to be quiet with their popping their gum. "Whoever is doing that better confess or this entire class will get after school detention until the end of the year." Mr. Totosai yelled furious that his students would cause such a disturbance. 'And they wonder why gum is prohibited.' Totosai thought to himself._

_His class was going hectic with "But we didn't do anything!", "This is completely unfair.", "Why does everyone have to suffer because of stupid idiots". _

_Ayame stood from her seat and pleaded for their teacher to reconsider but Mr. Totosai wouldn't hear a word of it. "Whoever is doing this had better fess up now or face the rest of the year with detentions." _

_Once again his class remained silent, glaring at one another for someone to confess. When Totosai slightly turned around both Miroku and Inuyasha popped their gum, loudly. The only thing they didn't consider was that everyone in class was still looking around for who the culprit(s) were._

"It's Inuyasha" said Kenori, ratting out Inu in an instant.

"And Miroku" Menori said finishing off his twin brothers sentence.

"_I swear you assholes are a bunch of snitches." Inuyasha growled out ready to jump those jackasses when he got the chance. _

_He would have too, if Miroku didn't tap him and point back at Totosai. When Inuyasha looked at his teacher, he gulped. There were only two rules that Mr. Totosai had: no gum in his classroom and no swearing. Other than that and the boring lectures, it was an okay class. Too bad Inuyasha just broke both rules in one period. _

"_Inuyasha, not only have you disrupted my class for the third time this week but you have broken the only two rules I have in this classroom. And because of that, you will have detention every Tuesday and Thursday after school for a half an hour for 3 weeks. Miroku, you will have detention on every Thursday for 3 weeks. Today, you will have a lunch detention in addition to your punishment."_

"_You are giving me seven detentions because of a piece of gum and one swear word?" Inuyasha seethed standing up and placing his hand on his desk. Inuyasha was trying to hold in his frustration and would have exploded on his Demon Knowledge teacher, if not for Kagome who placed her left hand on his. _

"_Do you want to make it thirteen?" Mr. Totosai said writing the students homework on the black board._

Inuyasha was about to talk back again, when Miroku pulled Inuyasha back into his seat. "Yash, it isn't worth it, just shut up."

_Inuyasha decided that may have been the best option for him at the moment, so he sat there for the ten minutes of class, sulking at his desk watching the rest of the class get a head start on their homework.  
__  
__= End of Flashback =_

Sangolaughed aloud again when she remembered Inuyasha sulking with Miroku to the detention room five minutes before lunch with Mr. Totosai at their heels. _'Serves them right for pulling stunt like that.'_

Just as they were going to start their lunches, Miroku sat down at the table with them.

"Hey, I thought you were in detention?" Sango asked, staring at Miroku.

"I was but Mr. Totosai said I could leave because he said he couldn't let us starve."

"Then where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around the cafeteria to even catch a glimpse of silver.

"He's still in detention." Miroku paused with a chuckle. "Mr. Totosai wanted to drive the disciplinary thought of 'no-more-disruptions' into Yash's head."

Sango and Kagome stared at Miroku for a minute before starting an eruption of giggles. Miroku soon laughed along with them. "Totosai, made him chant; "I will no longer disrupt any class. I will not chew gum in class. I will not swear at all."

As soon as that sentence was said, Inuyasha showed up at the table not looking too pleased. "That old- Ugh!" With that said Inuyasha dropped into the seat next to Kagome and immediately started stabbing his food into his chopsticks.

"It would seem as if the not swearing chant worked." Miroku said smirked at Inuyasha but dropped it in an instant when Inuyasha glared at him.

"He made me chant that stupid – THING for ten minutes. He told me if he heard about me swear, chew gum or disrupt any class that I would get detention for a year. I'm allowed to out of school though but this is going to be as hard as H-E – double hockey sticks."

Every movement at their table stopped in that instant. Sango's spoon fell out of her mouth; Kagome just stared at him and Miroku… kind of…well…

"NEVER say H-E- double hockey sticks every again. It just aint you man. Say heck for all I care, just never use that phrase again."

Inu chuckled, feeling a bit better and went back to eating his food.

"Hey Inuyasha, you're happy your parents are coming tonight, right?" Kagome asked finishing up her Oden.

"I'm ecstatic about it. I just wished Sesshomaru didn't give us the news on such short notice."

"Who is Sesshomaru? When did he tell you?" Sango asked throwing her trash in the garbage a meter from their table.

"He's my half-brother and he told us yesterday afternoon."

"Oh." Sango and Miroku said simultaneously.

"Yeah," Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

The gang talked about what Inuyasha and Kagome were planning to do later on that same night for the rest of lunch, which was only ten minutes; Due to Inuyasha and Miroku's detention taking up half of their lunch.


	17. Chapter 16: Part 2

**Chapter 16: Part 2**

**WARNING: Lime in this chapter. THIS IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER**

Disclaimer – I sadly don't own Inuyasha 

_- After School – 4:35 – _

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house with a few grocery bags in their hands. They both headed to the kitchen to find dinner already on the table. Giving each other confused looks as to how there was dinner on the table when neither of them cooked anything, until Rin came down the stairs smiling at them both.

"You're wondering about the food aren't you?" Rin giggled before she continued, "Sesshomaru and I cooked it as an apology for not telling you about the dinner."

"Rin, you guys didn't have to do that." Kagome said hugging the girl to her, thankful that she now didn't have to cook.

"In addition to that, we are saving you guys the trouble of having Sesshomaru and I there. We are going to go see a movie and have dinner."

With that Kagome and Inuyasha finally noticed Rin's attire. Rin wore a black one shoulder shirt with slightly faded black jeans. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she was wearing black high heels to complete her outfit.

"Rin, you look gorgeous." Kagome said admiring her new friend.

"I have to admit Rin, you look really pretty. What you ever saw in Sesshomaru I will never –OW!" Inuyasha yelled since Sesshomaru hit him over the head.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said standing beside his wife. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone. Sesshomaru wore black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Damn Sesshomaru, you look handsome. If I wasn't dating Inuyasha…" Kagome joked trailing off. Sesshomaru let out a light chuckle at her antics. For the last couple of days he warmed up to Kagome and wasn't as harsh to her as he was when they first met.

Rin, seeing that Kagome was only joking, put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and said, "Don't even try it, he's mine." Rin said playfully back at Kagome.

"Woah! Why don't you lovely ladies fight over me instead? I'm sexy, lovable and don't forget sexy." Inuyasha said putting his arms around both girls' shoulders. Kagome and Rin laughed when Sesshomaru attempted to pull Rin back towards him.

"We have to go. Inuyasha, mom and dad are arriving at five." Sesshomaru said heading to the door with Rin on his arm.

"Couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Inuyasha asked. _ 'Figures he leaves something out just to piss me off.'_

"Why do you think we made dinner?" Sesshomaru asked checking his watch. "It is 4:40; I suggest you guys get ready."

"Thanks for making dinner you guys." Kagome said to them as they got into their car.

"No problem, have a good time." Rin yelled as Sesshomaru drove down the driveway and down the street.

After they watched the married couple down the street, they went to their bedroom to get dressed. Inuyasha allowed Kagome to take a shower first so that he could find something to wear. When five minutes passed, Kagome reappeared in the room with nothing on but a towel. She went to their closet to find something to put on, when she felt an intense stare. Kagome turned to find a shirtless Inuyasha staring at her.

"Inu, aren't you going to go take a shower? Your parents are going to be her in fifteen min-"

Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Inuyasha slid his hands around her waist and brought her body closer to his. Kagome slid her hands up to his shoulders and slid them into his silky silver hair. Inuyasha pulled away slightly so that she could breathe. He lifted her off the ground by her waist and brought her to their bed and kissed her slowly. Feeling every brush of his lips, every brush of his tongue made Kagome moan into his mouth. He released her once again to trail kisses down her neck. Once he got to the juncture of her neck, he hesitated, slightly biting at that point. The way she arched her back and moaned made him want to take her right there and then. Inuyasha nibbled at that point hard enough to get a reaction but soft enough that it couldn't be considered a mate mark. Kagome was about to lose all of her control by the things Inuyasha was doing to her. Inuyasha trailed his hand up leg and kept it on her outer thigh, arousing her even more. He began to kiss her again while he caressed her right breast. Kagome arched and moaned putting her leg around his waist; pushing Inuyasha firmly against her body. The only thing separating them was towel she was wearing and his pants. Inuyasha groaned feeling her pressed up against him like he was her lifeline. He was about to loosen the towel, when he felt Kagome push on his chest.

"Inu," Kagome panted out. "We can't do this."

"And why not?" Inuyasha mumbled biting on her neck again and slightly squeezed her breast.

Kagome moaned loudly and bucked against him. Inuyasha groaned while grinding against her through their clothes. Since she was only wearing a towel, the friction was unbearable. Kagome bucked back against him while massaging his ears. Inuyasha was getting beyond aroused with the reactions he was getting from his girl. He could feel her through the towel and wanted nothing but her at that moment.

"We have to stop." Kagome panted faster than before. _'I shouldn't be this aroused with our_ _clothes still on.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha was still grinding against her, harder than before.

"You're saying stop but your body is saying, 'more'." Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear, feeling his release creeping on him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned louder also feeling her release close to the surface. "We can't…be-cause…mmm….your parents will be here in…ah… in ten minutes." Kagome could barely stop the movement of her body. Immediately, she didn't feel Inuyasha's body pressed against hers.

"Shit?" Inu yelled while running into the bathroom to go shower.

Kagome laid on the bed for a few minutes after, trying to calm down her body from the previous intensity. After a minute, she got dressed, curled her hair and went downstairs to await Inuyasha's parents. Once Inuyasha was out of the cold shower, he got dressed into a red silk dress shirt and black dress pants. He went downstairs to see Kagome sitting on the couch back towards him, in a purple halter dress with a black belt around her waist, wearing the locket he gave her.

Inuyasha snuck up behind her and softly bit her neck. "How do you expect me to stop when you are dressed like that?" Kagome turned to him and placed multiple chaste kisses on his lips. Before another round of teasing began, the doorbell rang.

"That's how." Kagome whispered to him and motioned for him to answer the door.

Inuyasha slightly groaned in frustration as he got up to answer the door. He was happy that his parents arrived but would have been happier if they were arriving the next day. Inuyasha opened the door to see his mother and father, smiling at him. Inuyasha smiled back and hugged them both.

"It's great to finally see my son again." Izayoi said while she embraced him.

"It's good to see you too mom."

Inutaisho patted his son on the back and ruffled his hair once Izayoi let go of him. "Dad…" Inuyasha whined a bit irritated, as he stepped aside to let his parents in.

"This is weird; my son actually has a sense of style." Izayoi joked as she looked around the house before entering the living room.

"Where is your brother?"

"He took Rin out for the night," Inuyasha answered following his parents into the living room. Seeing as his girlfriend was still on the couch, with her back to them; Inuyasha went around it grabbed her hand and made her stand. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my mother, Izayoi and this is my father Inutaisho."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Takarashi." Kagome said shyly, bowing slightly to show her respect towards them.

"No need to be so formal dear." Izayoi said while bringing her into a small hug. " You can call me, Izayoi. You are a gorgeous one, Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha is lucky to have you."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly seeing the look of momentary shock on Kagome's face when his mother embraced her. After the women let go of each other, Inutaisho stood beside his wife, just looking at Kagome. To say that Kagome was a bit scared was an understatement; Inutaisho hadn't said a word to her since he entered the room.

"Well Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wasn't lying." Inutaisho said glancing at Inuyasha before looking back at Kagome.

"He wasn't lying about what?" Inuyasha said a bit uneasy due to the way his father was analyzing Kagome. Inuyasha could tell what his father was doing; he was trying to see if Kagome was right for him. To demons, they can sense a partner's mate, even if the partner hasn't marked them yet.

"He told me that the girl you were with somehow deals with your "offbeat" personality." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that. "He also told me that you, Inuyasha, seemed to pick the right "partner."" Inutaisho said to his son.

Kagome took that as admitting that he approved of her and smiled at Inutaisho and received one in return. Inuyasha on the other hand, realized his father's choice of words and figured out what he meant.

"Why don't we go have dinner before the food gets cold?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha took her hand and lead her and his parents to the kitchen.

"Wow, you two didn't have to go through so much trouble to make us dinner." Izayoi gasped when she saw the feast prepared for her and her husband.

"Actually, Sesshomaru and Rin made it." Kagome answered taking a seat next to Inuyasha's mother with Inuyasha to her right and Inutaisho in front of her.

"Since when can Sesshomaru cook?" Inutaisho said slightly shocked that his eldest son could cook.

"I guess since he married Rin he HAD to learn, with her being a chef and all." Inuyasha commented laughing slightly, as he began to help Kagome serve drinks, while his parents helped themselves to some food.

When everyone was settled in enjoying their meal, everyone began talking to one another. "So Kagome," Inutaisho started off. "Your parents had no problem with you living with Inuyasha?"

Kagome swallowed the portion of chicken teriyaki and answered, "Well at first they weren't okay with the idea but after they saw how much we care for each other, they were alright with it."

"And with them living just next door, helps also." Inuyasha said before drinking a glass of tropical punch.

"Kagome's family lives right next door?" Izayoi asked as if wishing to go over there and introduce herself.

"Yes, mother they do. But, they went on a vacation so they are not home." Inuyasha answered.

Seeing Izayoi's disappointment Kagome spoke up. "Well, they will be back tomorrow. I could introduce you to them then if you like."

Izayoi sighed, "I really want to dear but we are going back to California tonight."

"Why are you and dad going back so soon?"

"The Okami Corp. is flying in from San Francisco to have a meeting with us tomorrow. So, we can only stay in town for one night. Sorry Inuyasha, wish we could stay longer." Inutaisho apologized to his son, knowing that he and his wife barley got to see their son as it was.

"It's alright, business is business I guess." Inuyasha mumbled playing with his food a bit upset at the situation.

Seeing her boyfriend upset, Kagome grabbed his hand under the table and smiled sweetly at him. Feeling him squeeze her hand and smiled back at her. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by Inu's parents.

"You guys are so adorable together." Izayoi smiled widely at the couple before her.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and let go of each other's hands. "So Izayoi-san, how have things been in California?"

"Well, my interior designing company is doing well and I want to get into the fashion design industry. I've done a few designs before but those were for semi-large industries. That dress you are wearing Kagome, is my design." Izayoi said finishing up her dinner and grabbing plates for the cherry cheesecake dessert.

"Izayoi-san, you designed this?" Kagome asked shocked that her favourite dress was made by her boyfriend's mother.

"Sure did." Izayoi's smile widened by Kagome's facial expression.

"How are things going with classes for the both of you?" Inutaisho asked receiving a piece of cake from Kagome.

"Well, I'm doing alright; an equal amount of A's and B's. Inuyasha on the other hand…" Kagome answered trailing off.

"My grades are getting better, since I have my own personal tutor. I'm actually getting A's other than in gym class."

So, the night went on with everyone conversing about their lives and how it has changed. Inuyasha asked to speak to his father and mother alone when Kagome began to clean the dishes.

_-Later That Night - After Dinner & Conversing-7:00_

Izayoi and Inutaisho were getting ready to leave to go back to California.

"It was good to see you again, Inuyasha." Izayoi said lovingly embracing him tightly, not knowing when she would see him again. "You be good now, don't give anyone any trouble or beat up anyone."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly releasing his mother from her embrace and pecked her on the cheek. "No worries mom, I'm sure Kagz can keep me in line."

"Kagome my dear, call me if you want any new outfits for your collection." Izayoi said hugging Kagome as well.

"Anything you make for me Izayoi-san will be appreciated." Kagome replied hugging her back tightly. Izayoi was like a second mother to her.

"Well son, next time we visit, I promise we will stay longer." Inutaisho said with his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, we still have to meet Kagome's parents." Izayoi chipped in.

"I'm keeping you to that, dad."

"Have I ever strayed from my word?" Inutaisho asked while he turned to face Kagome. "Well, Kagome, when you two break for summer, I want you to come to California with Inuyasha to stay with us."

Saying that Kagome was shocked, didn't even describe what she was feeling at that moment. Inuyasha was even a little shocked by his father's suggestion. "Really, you want me to visit you both in California?" Kagome asked looking back and forth between Inuyasha's parents.

Inutaisho smiled at his son's girlfriend and slightly hugged her. "Kagome, you are welcome in California at our home anytime." Inutaisho said kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Thank you Inutaisho-san" Kagome said hugging Inu's father.

After saying their goodbyes, Inuyasha and Kagome cleaned the mess that was made. After twenty minutes of cleaning up the house, Inuyasha locked the front door and the couple went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Hey, how are Rin and Sesshomaru supposed to get into the house?" Kagome asked while putting on her polka dot yellow and blue Pj's in their bathroom.

"I gave Sesshomaru the spare key." Inuyasha answered taking off this clothes and putting on sweat pants to go to bed.

Kagome came out of the bathroom after changing and brushing her teeth. Felling exhausted she flopped down on their bed and closed her eyes. Once Inuyasha finished getting ready for bed, he laid down beside her, so that he was facing her. Noticing that his girl was about to fall asleep completely, he began talking to her.

"Kagome…."

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked playing with her hair.

"No."

"Of course you are. I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said leaning on his hand while his other continued to play with her hair.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Kagome asked forcing her eyes open but they slowly drifted shut again.

"You know I love you right?"

"Hmm I love you too Yasha." Kagome said slightly yawning and relaxing again.

"Well, I have something for you. It's kind of special to me and my family." Since Inuyasha saw Kagome slightly opened her eyes he pulled something out of his back pocket.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked finally sitting up and laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder once he sat up as well.

Inuyasha played with the object in his hand. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart and I know you may not be ready for a marriage type of commitment; heck I'm not even ready for that. But I want you to know that one day we'll want that and to let you know that I want that type of commitment with you."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome let me finish… This ring was the same promise ring my father gave to my mother. She had it with her during dinner and told me when I was ready to give it to you. Well, you mean the world to me and someday I want to be married to you. That's if you want to be married to me…" Inuyasha asked softly finally looking up at Kagome who had tears in her eyes.

"Of course I want to be." Kagome said, fully awake now. Looking at the promise ring she saw that it had the imprints of roses and vines and was a simple but elegant silver band. "It's beautiful." Kagome commented while Inuyasha slipped it on her finger.

"This is the beginning of our lives. We have each other and ultimate freedom." Inuyasha whispered laying back down with her curled against his side.

"Not entirely true, we have school on Monday." Kagome laughed putting her arm around his waist.

"Well, at least we have each other." Inu, chuckled kissing her and held her close before falling asleep.

Kagome smiled at her soon to be fiancé/husband; and thought. '_This has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. The drama is finally over and I'm promised to the man I fell in love with. And to think, my life use to be full of drama.'_

_**A/N: well this was it. Hoped you liked it. I may do an epilogue but I make no promised. I have an idea for it, I'm just not sure if I will get time to actually write it. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through the revising and adding process and who stiuck with this since the very beginning. THANK YOU ALL. **_

_**Please R & R**_


End file.
